Remnant's Omni-Ranger
by Omarnosian10
Summary: Also minor crossover with Ben 10. Josh Martinez, the Omni-Ranger and recruited Plumber, has been transported to the RWBY universe while chasing down the Psycho Society. Since his parents' death, he was always a lone-wolf, but now he can learn the value of teamwork and defeat the Psycho Society once and for all, and having some romance along the way. OC/Harem
1. The Ranger's Rose

**Omarnosian10: Hello readers. Given the lack of main characters, Josh and Ruby won't talk until next chapter. This is the last crossover I'm making this year. And I'm combining my catchphrase with PhantomDragon99's. BRING THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 1: The Ranger's Rose**

 **(Undertown Subway)**

"You won't get away with this!" said a late teen's voice as a gold-clad warrior faces 13 black demonic humanoids, each color-coded. The gold-clad warrior's arms had a pattern which gave the appearance of lizard skin and have elbow length white gloves. The chest of the suit has a silver logo which looks like a cross between a pterodactyl and a lightning bolt. He has two silver shoulder pads with navy fabric giving it the appearance of wings. On his left arm is a blue brace with a golden pterodactyl head on top of it. His gold helmet has a black visor and blue highlights, looking similar to a pterodactyl. He is currently wielding a gold/blue/silver sword with a red eye on the sides. The demons are the Psycho Society and the gold-clad warrior is Gold Dino Charge Ranger.

"Oh, but we will." cackled Psycho Red.

"Because now you got these guys to deal with. STINGWINGERS!" called out Psycho Crimson as he blasts around the ground with crimson blood-like goo before it formed into many gray insectoid foot-soldiers. Gold Dino Charge Ranger shrugged while taking a fighting stance.

"Gold Ptera Morpher, Ptera Bolt!" exclaimed Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he used his gauntlet to blast down all the Stingwingers. But the more he blasted down, the more came back.

 _'Got to stay away from Psycho Crimson. His Blood Manipulation and Psycho Scythe are dangerous up-close.'_ mentally noted Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he continued firing.

"Ptera Strike!" exclaimed Gold Dino Charge Ranger as wings grew on his back as he took down the remaining Stingwingers with his Gold Ptera Saber. As he landed to admire his handiwork, a bolt of lightning blasted around him.

"I'll keep him busy. The rest of you must finish the plan." informed Psycho Yellow as her allies nodded before running away. Gold Dino Charge Ranger opened up his saber and placed the gold Energem inside one of the compartments.

 _ **Gold Energem, Engage!**_

"Lightning Strike!" exclaimed Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he swung his sword and blasted a strong jolt of lightning towards Psycho Yellow.

"Psycho Slinger!" called our Psycho Yellow as she used her signature weapon to counteract the lightning with her own. Fortunately, hers are blasts while the 6th Dino Charge Ranger's is a jolt, so naturally, the jolt only became weakened but it still came in contact with Psycho Yellow. Unfortunately, it didn't affect her much.

"HA! You can't beat me with my own element, Gold Ranger!" laughed Psycho Yellow.

 _"Josh, we have a problem at Plumber HQ!"_ announced an elderly voice from the built-in communicator in Gold Dino Charge Ranger's helmet as Psycho Yellow kept blasting while Gold Dino Charge Ranger deflected them with his Ptera Saber.

"Now's not the right time, Magister Tennyson! I have a problem of my own!" snapped Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he continues defending himself.

 _"The Psycho Society broke into Plumber HQ and is heading to the weapons vault!"_ shouted a Galvan's voice.

 _"Driba, you ninny! Didn't you hear Josh?!"_ snapped another Galvan's voice.

"WHAT?!" yelled Gold Dino Charge Ranger before Psycho Yellow laughed evilly.

"I guess that's my cue to leave! So long, Gold Ranger!" laughed Psycho Yellow before her body turned into lightning and flashed away.

 _"Oh great, now Psycho Yellow is here!"_ squawked an unknown voice.

"Got to get to Plumber HQ, and fast!" said Gold Dino Charge Ranger before he opened his Dino Com and took out a yellow metallic tube with a button on the side, a picture of a dinosaur on it and a white 11.

"Dino Cycle, Rev Up!" called out Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he pushed the button.

 _ **Dino Cycle Charger, Engage!**_

Suddenly, two red-eyed mechanical dinosaurs with a wheel for feet burst from the ground, one black and the other yellow. Gold Dino Charge Ranger threw the Dino Charger as the dinosaurs bit onto it from either side before turning into a dinosaur-themed motorcycle. Gold Dino Charge Ranger quickly hopped onto it and rode off.

 **(Plumber HQ)**

"Keep firing!" ordered a blue-armored Revonnahgander with a white/black blaster on his shoulder. Revonnahganders are feline-like violet furred aliens with pointed elf-like ears. Their hair can be black, white, or purple. They have cat-like pupils and large pointed upper canines. They have small black stripes on their arms.

"You don't have to tell me twice Rook!" squawked an alien that resembles a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a beak-like mouth. His wings are rather small and resemble a glider which are connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He has a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. His wings are also retractable. He wears a green hourglass symbol on his left shoulder. Astrodactyl is currently firing star energy beams from his mouth while Rook and some black/white armored aliens and humans used their blasters on the Psycho Society.

"You can't break through my Psycho Shield with mere blasters!" laughed Psycho Orange as he holds a black jagged shield with orange highlights.

"Then how about a sword?" asked Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he rode in out of nowhere and leapt off the Dino Cycle before slashing his Ptera Sword at Psycho Orange's Psycho Shield, pushing him back.

"About time you got here, Josh." squawked Astrodactyl as he landed next to Gold Dino Charge Ranger before they noticed each other's choices.

"Really Tennyson? Astrodactyl? Is that supposed to be funny?" asked Gold Dino Charge Ranger irritated.

"How was I supposed to know you'll use a Pterodactyl Ranger?" asked Astrodactyl jokingly.

"See ya!" waved Psycho Green as he took out a black whip with green thorns before running into the vault along with his allies. The aliens and Ranger were about to run in until...

"Josh, wait!" called out an elderly voice as an elderly man wearing a red Hawaiian T-Shirt, white jeans and black shoes approaches them.

"Grandpa, what is it? We're in a hurry!" squawked Astrodactyl as Max took out a brief case and opened it to reveal 10 Dino Chargers numbered 24-33.

"Blukic and Driba managed to make new Dino Chargers for your Dino Charge suits. If you push the button before putting it in your weapon, they'll give it varying power-ups." informed Max as Gold Dino Charge Ranger took a cyan one out and carefully analyzed it.

"Are you sure it is safe, Magister Tennyson? With all due respect, Blukic and Driba are not well known for their experiments." asked Rook cautiously.

"Don't worry Rook. They've been tested, so you wouldn't have to worry." assured Max before an explosion took place in the vault.

"No time for explanations, we got to go!" cried Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he took the briefcase and ran in along with Rook while Astrodactyl flew in.

 **(Weapons Vault)**

"This is too easy!" cackled Psycho Gold as he works on a machine with an antennae pointed at a targeting range along with Psycho Silver.

"So which universe do you guys want to go to? I personally want to go to a dark universe." asked Psycho Purple while sharpening her black daggers with purple blades.

"So _that's_ what you're planning!" realized Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he aimed his Ptera Morpher.

"Psycho Society, you are all under arrest for breaking into Plumbers HQ, assaulting a Plumber, as well as numerous other crimes throughout the galaxy!" declared Rook as he took out his Plumbers Badge.

"I don't think so. Psycho Green, Blue, Yellow, make them extinct." ordered Psycho Red with his arms crossed.

"Ben, go after Green. Rook, fight Blue. I have a score to settle with Yellow." ordered Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he pats his blade before he and his alien allies charge.

"Psycho Whip!" called out Psycho Green as he calls out his signature weapon before whipping it at Astrodactyl, who flies around.

"Two can play at that game!" squawked Astrodactyl before energy whips came out of his arms and he whipped them at Psycho Green, who barrel rolls to the side and counter-whips.

"Psycho Axe!" called out Psycho Blue as he took out a N-shaped axe and slashed at Rook, who countered with his Proto-Tool's Power Sword Mode.

"Rook Blonko, the first Revonnahgander Plumber and current assigned partner to Ben Tennyson." informed Psycho Blue as he pushed his axe further.

"Thank you for studying me." thanked Rook nonchalantly.

"Also an 'all training, but no experience' type of Plumber and never uses contractions because of Revonnah's customs and is known for mistaking metaphors for actual orders." added Psycho Blue before Rook kicked his gut, sending him skidding a few feet back.

"Do not judge a snail by his/her shell." quipped Rook before swinging his sword.

"The expression is 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.' Rook." corrected Astrodactyl as he blasted energy from his mouth at Psycho Green, who back-flips away.

"Psycho Slinger!" called out Psycho Yellow as she blasts lightning towards Gold Dino Charge Ranger.

"Time to take this for a test drive. (takes out a swamp green Dino Charger with a number 27) Dino Charger Ready!" called out Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he pushed the button before putting it in the Ptera Morpher.

 _ **Dino Absorption Charger, Engage!**_

"WHAT?!" cried Psycho Yellow as her blasts redirect to Gold Dino Charge Ranger... and entered the Ptera Morpher's mouth, as if it's eating the lightning.

"What's happening? (Gold energy travels around body) I feel (clenches fists) incredible, like I got some kind of power boost!" observed Gold Dino Charge Ranger.

 _'So this is what it feels like to absorb energy like a Conductoid.'_ thought Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he aims his Ptera Morpher at a surprised Psycho Yellow.

"Gold Ptera Morpher, Ptera Bolt!" exclaimed Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he blasted Psycho Yellow with larger lightning blasts. Shocked, (no pun intended) Psycho Yellow remained where she stood before falling back with smoke emitting from a few places.

"It's ready!" called out Psycho Gold before the machine activated and created a black portal in front of the targeting ring.

"See ya!" waved Psycho Navy tauntingly as she ran into the portal along with Red, Black, Purple, White, Orange, Crimson and Pink.

"Almost (presses a key) There! Now they can't follow us!" informed Psycho Gold as his Silver counterpart nodded.

"Green, Blue, Yellow, come on!" called out Psycho Silver as he and Psycho Gold ran into the portal.

"Got it!" synced the Psycho trio as they run to the portal while keeping an eye on their enemies.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" cried Gold Dino Charge Ranger as he grew wings before soaring into the portal as it shrunk.

"JOSH!" cried Rook as Astrodactyl flew towards the portal before reverting into a green-eyed brunette with a black/green T-Shirt with a 10 on it and a strange-looking watch on his left wrist. Ben began skidding on the ground with his chest against it.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME OMNITRIX!" yelled Ben while stopping on the ground. Rook shot a grappling hook with his Proto-Tool at the shrinking portal, but too late. The portal vanished out of sight as the grappling hook banged on the wall and dropped to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Max as he and a Pisciss Volann Plumber entered the vault with their weapons reared. Piscciss Volanns have multiple gills and an antenna on their head for deep sea diving. When young, their teeth are external but they become internal as they get older. Their bodies are covered in protective scales with claws on their appendages.

"Where's Josh?" asked Patelliday curiously as he and Max noticed the absence of one Plumber.

"He's perfectly fine." assured a British voice as they turn to see a tall middle aged man wearing what looked like a steam punk lab coat and black pants. In his left hand was a cane, and his right hand looked to be mechanical. He wore green tinted goggles around his neck and had short black hair, which was gray at the roots.

"PROFESSOR PARADOX!" cried everyone in realization.

"What do you mean Josh is fine? What happened?" asked Max.

"The Psycho Society used the teleporter (taps the machine with his cane) to take them to another universe so they can conquer a world without young Joshua." answered Paradox.

"Universe? Like the time I went to Rex's universe?" asked Ben curiously.

"Yes, and before any of you ask, no, I can't bring young Joshua back." answered Paradox.

"Why not?" whined Ben.

"Is it because of the Psycho Society?" asked Rook curiously.

"Bingo! If I bring Joshua back so soon, the Psycho Society will complete their quest of universal domination. Think of it like Ben's encounter with Rex Salazar. If I had brought him back the moment he left, then Alpha would obtain the Omega nanite and become invincible." answered Paradox as Ben nodded in agreement.

"So when the mission's complete, you'll bring him back?" asked Patelliday.

"That's up to Joshua once I manage to locate him. Before I leave, (takes out a brown paper-bag) gumball?" offered Paradox.

 **(Vale)**

A 17-year-old muscular teenage boy with combed dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes groaned as he stood up. His attire is a black leather vest on his gray/green striped T-Shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember was... " trailed off Joshua "Josh" Martinez as he looked up to see something unexpected. That something was the moon, or rather what was left of it. Almost a third of this moon had broken away with a few chunks floating over the damaged segment.

"A destroyed moon? Definitely not on Earth. (takes out a Plumber Badge) Josh Martinez to nearby Plumber HQ, anybody read me?" asked Josh through the communicator, waiting for one of three responses. The first is a voice, so he'd know that a Plumber HQ was close. The second is a static, so he'd know that signal is being jammed. The third is what he just got. Silence. Now he knows...

"So that portal really _did_ take me to an alternate universe." sighed Josh as he folds his arms before sitting in a public bench and noticing his surroundings. The streets and sidewalks of the city were empty, though that wasn't so surprising. It was currently late at night and all the streetlights were on. Buildings several stories high, on either side of the streets were made of bricks of various colors. Some of the windows had lights shining through them, but most were dark. Out of the corner of his eye, Josh saw a group of five men walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. four of them were dressed identically, wearing pure black suits with matching fedoras and red ties and sunglasses. The group is headed by a man with bright-orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band, a white dress coat and black dress pants. He was smoking a cigar, and carried a red and black metal cane, though it was clear he did not need it. Josh followed these men with his eyes as the made their way down the block. When they reached the corner, they made a left and continued out of sight. Josh got up and began quietly following the would be thugs. He had been doing the superhero/Plumber job long enough to know how to spot a bad guy, and these morons weren't even trying to hide it. And even if this wasn't his own universe, there was no way he was just going to sit by and do nothing while the most obvious mob goons in the world decided they wanted to knock over a bank. Josh subtly peaked his head around the building the Mafia wannabes disappeared behind. They were now walking down the center of the street toward a small, single story building that looked like some kind of shop with two large windows on either side with a single door between them. A plaque above the door read 'From Dawn till Dust'. Josh made his way down to the center of the block and watched all five men pile into the small store, who's elderly balding owner was standing behind the front counter.

 **(From Dawn Till Dust)**

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late?" asked the redhead as one of the other men took out a gun and pointed it at the cashier.

 _'Yup, It's a robbery.'_ thought Josh nonchalantly.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please just take the lien and leave!" begged the shop-owner.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you or take your money. Grab the Dust. (takes out a briefcase and opens it in front of the shop-owner) Crystals, clean and uncut." ordered the redhead, unaware of the door opening on it's own. The thieves were busy collecting things from around the shop to notice him. Josh gave quick glance around, the nameless guys in suits were draining what looked like colored sand out of cylindrical containers attached to either wall. And the boss was busy pointing at large, colored crystals that he wanted from beneath the glass counter. Josh shrugged, guessing that 'Dust' is this universe's resources and 'lien' is this universe's currency.

"Hey boss, there is someone else back here." informed a thug as he motioned to a girl sitting by the back wearing a red hood that is reading a magazine.

"Then deal with it." face-palmed the redhead as if it was the most obvious response in the world. The henchman gave a nod and went to go 'deal with it'.

"Hey kid, put your hands where I can see them. (girl ignores him) Hey! I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?" asked the thug as he tugs the girl's shoulder, only for the hood to drop and reveal her headphones. The girl turned her head confused, revealing her to be about 15, had silver eyes and short black hair with red highlights. Irritated, the thug motioned to his ear as the girl put her headphones down.

"Yes?" asked the girl.

"I said put your hands in the air, now." ordered the thug.

"Are you robbing me?" asked the girl neutrally.

"Yes!" replied the angry thug.

"Oh!" smiled the girl playfully.

 _'Unnamed thug, you're doomed.'_ thought Josh, recalling the same smile Ben and many of his Plumber allies had.

 **(Outside From Dawn Till Dust)**

The thug was sent flying as the girl crashed the window outside of the store, revealing her outfit to be a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings. The thug and the rest had their attention seeing the girl has a weapon, which is a large red sniper rifle, or at least that's what Josh thought it was because in a manner of seconds the rifle had actually unfolded and became a scythe with a large crescent shaped blade.

 _'A multi-functional weapon, good choice.'_ mentally complimented Josh. The girl gave a smug grin and preceded to perform an awesome scythe twirl, ending in a 'bring it on' type of pose.

"Okay…" trailed off the redhead confused. He looked around to see his thugs just standing around with stupefied looks on their faces.

"Get her." ordered the redhead. The thugs did as they were told and surrounded the girl. Deciding to play the girl's role, Josh deactivated his invisibility, revealing a black/gold Brachiosaurus-themed wristband on his left wrist.

"Where'd he come from?!" cried a thug as they and the girl noticed Josh in front of them. One thug grabbed Josh and raised his sword to his neck. The girl noticed this and stopped fighting.

"Alright girly do anything or he gets it." threatened the thug. The girl then had a worried expression while Josh just fakes confusion.

"Hold on. Am I a hostage?" asked Josh in fake-confusion, glad that Jasmine's acting lessons paid off. Everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes!" cried everyone.

 _'Deja Vu?'_ thought the girl. Josh then elbowed the goon so hard that he was sent flying into another building and the sound of cracking bones can be heard. Josh then turned to the girl and the remaining goons as he adjusted his vest.

"How was the act?" asked Josh casually as the girl blushed upon seeing Josh's eight-pack abs through his tight T-shirt.

"Um, it was good." slightly drooled the girl. Josh then looked around and saw that the goons were going to attack again.

"Need some help?" asked Josh.

"Sure." answered the girl as Josh takes out a strange gold key and brought up his Brachio Morpher, drawing confusion from everyone.

"Dino Thunder, (crosses his wrists) Power Up!" cried Josh before he inserted the key into the Brachio Morpher.

 **~Dino Thunder: Black Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

Josh twisted the key as the Brachio Morpher's eye glowed and opened it's jaw. Josh raised his right arm (his entire body save for his head glowing white) before the Dino Thunder logo imprinted on his chest. Josh jumped and back-flipped as the Ranger suit formed below his neck before he landed on a knee as the ground cracks with lava. As he stood up, his helmet formed while the Brachio Zord roared in the background.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"Brachio Power: Dino Thunder Black Ranger!" called out Josh in his new suit. His suit is primarily black with gold diamonds on his arms and legs. He has gold diamond shoulder guards, belt, wristbands and a gold dinosaur footprint logo on his chest. His helmet has a black visor in the shape of a Brachiosaurus' mouth, slit lavender eyes by a horn-like structure, and a red slit on it.

"Awesome!" gawked the girl.

"Brachio Staff!" called out Black Dino Ranger as he took out a black Brachiosaurus-headed rod before charging.

"Hey wait up!" shouted the girl in red catching up to him. With the red-cloaked girl, she stabs her scythe into the ground then lifts her body onto her scythe before spinning around and kicking the first thug approaching in the face. She then gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another goon with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying right into another goon. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacking goon and dodges another goon's gunfire with her gun-scythe's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follows him into the air so she can slam him down onto the ground.

"Brachio Staff: Energy Orb!" called out Black Dino Ranger as he moved his signature weapon clockwise, forming a large transparent energy sphere before firing it at the goons, who got blasted back while miniature explosions took their place on the ground.

"(sarcastic) You were every cent worth, truly you were. (both the teens turned towards him and readied their weapons) Well, Black and Red, this has been an interesting experience, but I must take my leave now." commented the redhead as he dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it with his cane. He then raised his cane and shot an explosive bullet. Black Dino Ranger reacted fast, blocking the bullet with his Brachio Staff, causing a weak explosion. When the dust cleared the cigar man was no where to be seen, but when they looked behind them they saw him climbing up a ladder of a building. A blush could also be seen on the girl's face when she noticed the 8-pack through the suit. The girl turned to the shop owner.

"Mind if we go after him?" asked the girl. The owner just nodded and both the teens were off. The girl used the recoil of her weapon to get to the roof of the building while Black Dino Ranger used his Brachio Staff to climb the wall.

 **(Vale Rooftop)**

"Persistent." commented the redhead when he saw the two chasing him. The girl in red braced herself in case he tried to shoot at her again. But instead, from the other side of the building arose a large tilt-jet aircraft. The design of the craft was simple, it looked similar to a Boeing V-22 with smaller wings and each wing had a large jet engine attached at each end which could change direction. The roar of the engine was deafening and the searchlights that shined down were blinding. The girl took a couple of steps back, the wind being blown from the downward facing jets almost knock her off her feet. Black Dino Ranger just folded his arms, having built up a tolerance to this since he's been near many Plumber Ships. The redhead quickly climbed into the aircraft via an open hatch on the side. He then turned back to the teens.

"End of the road kids!" laughed the redhead as he tossed out a red Dust.

"Brachio Staff: Wind Strike!" called out Black Dino Ranger as he stuck the Brachio Staff into the floor before a tornado came out of the crack and deflected the Dust. The redhead got annoyed as he threw another, higher this time.

"Aren't you gonna swat that Dust too?" asked the girl curiously.

"My Wind Strike can't go in a vertical direction." answered Black Dino Ranger as he took the Brachio Staff out of the ground and braced himself, along with the girl. The Dust fell and caused a big explosion. The redhead laughed at this, but he noticed from the explosion were both the teens unharmed and someone new protected them. That someone was a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin rectangular glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. On her back was a tattered cape that was purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. In her right hand was a riding crop. The women looked as though she was casting a spell, which created a circle of magic that protected both of them. After the blast faded, so did the magic circle. The women re-adjusted her glasses and gazed at the aircraft, as if sizing it up. After a moment of thought, the women gave a sly grin. With a wave of her crop, she sent several purple, what looked to be magic bullets flying toward the hovering ship. When the bullets hit the craft, they each gave off tiny explosions, which knocked it around in the air.

"We got a Huntress!" yelled the redhead to the pilot. The pilot then got up and headed to deal with the problem making the redhead take control. The Huntress glowed purple for a moment before she aims another blast above the the ship, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right above the ship.

"What the...?" trailed off the redhead in confusion. With a flick of the Huntress' wand, large jagged pieces of hail starts falling, pummeling the ship and even breaking through the window that narrowly missed the redhead's head. The pilot finally reaches the back of the VTOL, ready to fight the Huntress. The pilot was a a female that was for sure, but what she looks like was unknown as her figure was being shadowed save for her cold, amber eyes. The female pilot starts to light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the Huntress. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. The blond Huntress back-flips out of the explosion and magically gathers the shards to create a giant arrow and then sent it towards the VTOL. The woman in red shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the ship due to the redhead's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the ship, but the woman in red summons several glowing rings around herself that expands and destroys the shards. The teenage girl, wanting to help, finally acts by converting her scythe into a sniper rifle and started firing, but the woman in red was able to block the bullets with ease.

"Time to Power Up! (gains everyone's attention, which is ignored as he pumps his arms in a power-up fashion) **Super Dino Mode!"** cried Black Dino Ranger as the gold diamonds on his suit turn into spikes before his helmet roared like an actual Brachiosaurus.

"WHOA!" gawked the girl as the Huntress narrows her eyes, containing her shock.

"Brachio Staff: Energy Orb!" cried out Black Dino Ranger as he repeated his earlier attack, except the energy sphere is crackling with energy before it fired at the pilot, who blocked it with both her hands while the attack burst, skidding her a few feet back with her hands injured. The pilot just stared at Black Dino Ranger before creating several blazing rings around her opponents. The Huntress telekinetically pushed the two teens and rolls herself away out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the ship flying away.

 _'This isn't over.'_ thought Black Dino Ranger, staring at the open sky. He was never one to just let bad guys walk away. He would find the redhead and pilot eventually, along with the Psycho Society. When the ship was no longer able to be seen Black Dino Ranger turned to face the other females before crossing his arms.

"Power down." said Black Dino Ranger before he de-morphed. The girl in red holstered her weapon on her lower back, under her cape. She stood in silence for a moment. And when she finally spoke it was barely a whisper.

"That… was… so… COOL!" squealed the girl, in an admittedly cute high pitch voice. Within seconds she was directly in front of Josh, with a huge smile plaster on her face. Her silver eyes seemed to radiate unlike any star Josh had ever seen. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she began bombarding Josh with a series of questions.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. The way you blasted that girl back was incredible. And that thing with the gold spikes was awesome. How did you do that? Is it like a special technique you can do? Can you teach me it? Or is it like some like, ultra rare weapon? Where did you get it? Is there only one, or are there more? Would you mind if I tried it out?" asked the girl so fast and excitedly, that it took Josh a second to fully register what she had said. Josh groaned and rubbed his temples. Now he knows how Ben feels when he has to deal with his fan-girls.

"Ah-hem!" fake-coughed the Huntress as the girl then turned to the Huntress with the same face.

"Oh yeah, you're a huntress right? Can I have you autograph?" asked the girl eagerly.

 **(Questioning Room)**

Both the two teens were in a dimly lit small room sitting at a small metal table. The teenage girl was no longer smiling while Josh had a stone-cold look. The Huntress was there questioning them.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." said the Huntress sternly, pacing around the table.

"But they started it!" grimaced the girl.

"So wait, the two of us stopped a robbery, and we are the ones put on trial?" asked Josh in disbelief.

"The two of you put yourselves and others in danger." responded the Huntress as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Of course we put our selves in danger, that's kind of what being a Ranger is about. Risking your own skin to protect other people. And who else exactly did we put in danger? There was no one else out in the streets." stated Josh in defense.

"Yeah, what he said." stated the girl half-heartedly.

"The two of you still needed to consider the collateral damages you could have caused. Also you both charged in recklessly, without giving any forethought to your opponents superior numbers and power." summarized the Huntress.

"Ok one, I don't think those four thugs could really be considered to have 'greater power', I elbowed one and I'm pretty sure he might have a few cracked ribs. (the girl giggles) And two, you didn't seem to be too concerned with collateral damages to keep from fighting yourself Ms…" trailed off Josh.

"Goodwitch. Glynda Goodwitch. And the only reason I got involved was to protect you two." stated Glynda.

"Well Ms. or Mrs. Goodwitch. Are you going to throw the book at us or what?" asked Josh unconcerned/politely. Glynda gave a sigh while the girl in red tensed up, waiting for a verdict.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home, with a pat on the back (the girl relaxes slightly) And a slap on the wrist!" stated Glynda firmly, hitting the table top in front of them with her crop, causing the girl to jump into Josh's arms which unaffected Josh and when the girl realized what she was doing, she blushed and quickly let go.

"But… There is someone here who wants to see you two. (heads for the only door in the tiny room.) Wait here." commanded Glynda as she quietly left. Josh just folded his arms and put up his feet on the table while leaning back on his chair.

"Thanks for sticking up for me by the way." thanked the girl.

"Don't mention it, it's what I do. (holds his hand out) Name's Joshua Martinez, but most people call me Josh for short." introduced Josh. The girl took his hand and shook.

"Mine's Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you Josh." greeted Ruby with a warm glow before Josh politely kissed her hand, causing Ruby to blush.

 _'Someone has good manners.'_ thought Ruby before footsteps were heard. Josh took his feet off the table and returned to his previous posture. The door to the interrogation room opened and through it stepped Glynda and someone new. Said new person was a man, who looked to be middle aged. He had tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In his left hand was a mug of what Ben presumed to be coffee, basing that theory off of the steam rising from the cup. In his left hand was a plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Ruby Rose." identified the man. Ruby stiffened in her chair. The man leaned forward and looked directly into her eyes.

"You… have silver eyes." noted the man.

"Uh…" trailed off Ruby, unsure how to respond to that.

"Is that rare around here?" inquired Josh. The man shifted his gaze to Josh.

"And I believe you name is Josh Martinez? (Josh nods) Your eyes are strawberry red combined with chocolate brown... a rare combination." noted the man.

"So?" shrugged Josh. Glynda pulled out some sort of touch screen device and then displayed a video of both Ruby's and Josh's attempts to stop the store heist.

 _'That was being recorded?'_ thought Josh when he saw the video.

"So, would the two of you mind explaining how you were capable of such feats?" asked the man, referring to the video. Josh and Ruby glanced at each other for a second before answering.

"You might want to get her answer first." suggested Josh hitching his thumb to Ruby. He knew after explaining his own predicament, everyone else's brains would need a hard reboot. The man turned his full attention over to Ruby.

"S-Signal Academy." answered Ruby timidly.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" asked the man.

 _'If you think that's dangerous, wait until you see the Omnitrix and my finishers.'_ thought Josh with pride.

"Well, one teacher in particular." answered Ruby.

"I see." said the man cryptically. He then placed the tray of cookies he was holding on the table in front of them. Ruby wasted no time and started to inhale the baked goods one after another.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." added the man, causing Ruby to nod in response, her mouth stuffed with what was probably a total of three cookies.

"Faff miy uncll crof. (swallows) Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing, now I'm all like…" said Ruby as she began striking poses like one would see in old kung-fu movies, to illustrate her point. Josh couldn't help but shake his head with a small smile at her immaturity.

"So I've noticed." said the man sitting down across from them.

"And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" asked the man.

"Well, I want to be a huntress." said Ruby cautiously. Josh remembered her calling Glynda that back on the rooftop.

 _'Probably this world's version of Plumbers.'_ thought Josh.

"You want to slay monsters." stated the man.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister is starting there this year, and she is trying to become a huntress, and I wanna become a huntress so I can help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'might as well make a career out of it'. I mean the police are alright, but hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and …well ya' know?" explained Ruby getting really excited by the prospect of her career. Josh and Glynda just rolled her eyes at Ruby's childish outburst with the former giving a small smile.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon." answered Ruby as Ozpin gave a small smile.

"Hello." said Ozpin finally introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you." said Ruby politely.

"Greetings, Headmaster Ozpin." greeted Josh as he stood up with an arm over his stomach before bowing and sitting back down as Ozpin chuckled at his manners.

"You want to come to my school?" asked Ozpin

"More than anything." answered Ruby. Ozpin looked over to Glynda, who just looked away, obviously she didn't agree but wasn't going to say anything.

"Well… OK." replied Ozpin. Ruby's face lit up as if it was Christmas. She had finally achieved her goal of being accepted into one of the best, most famous training academies in the world… and two years early. Ozpin smiled at Ruby's excitement for a moment, before turning to Josh.

"So young man, what's your story?" asked Ozpin.

"Well, my story is a little… crazy." stated Josh. Ozpin simple folded his hands in front of himself and stared directly at Josh.

"Try me." dared Ozpin. Josh gave a small smile and glanced over to Ruby who was now eating another cookie (though much slower this time), and looking at Josh with her silver eyes wide open in anticipation.

"Well, first off, I got my combat experience from military training. (Ruby widened her eyes as Ozpin and Glynda remain unaffected) Second, my powers are... multiversal." started Josh which resulted in the entire spectrum of reactions. The extreme reaction came from Ruby who did something she never thought she would ever do, spit out a cookie. The minor reaction came from Ozpin whose eye's just widened slightly. And the dumbfounded reaction came from, of all people, Glynda whose calm, calculating exterior was shattered for a few seconds as her jaw just hung open.

"That's… unexpected." stated Ozpin simply.

"And before any of you ask, no, my powers don't make me a god. Well, sometimes a demi-god. My powers come from a special network called the Morphing Grid, which is where all Power Rangers gain their powers." added Josh as Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"What is a Power Ranger?" asked Ozpin, confirming Josh's suspicions that this world doesn't have it's own Ranger team.

"A Power Ranger is a person, regardless of species, who protects the innocent at the risk of his/her own life by using specialized weapons and vehicles. Proof of being a Ranger is a device called a Morpher, which is activated by different calls." answered Josh.

"So _that's_ what you used." realized Ozpin as the video re-winded to show Josh morphing before Josh nods.

"Where did it go?" asked Ruby, looking at Josh's wrists.

"I can summon any Morpher with mental commands and return it to the Morphing Grid. Unlike my predecessors, I can morph into Rangers from different universes." answered Josh.

"Morph? As in metamorphosis? (Josh nods) Interesting. For what purpose do you have coming to our world?" asked Ozpin.

"A group of criminals called the Psycho Society has broke into a military base and used a teleporter to send them to this world. I was unaware of the destination because I might have flown in after them." answered Josh.

"How dangerous is this Psycho Society?" asked Glynda before putting away her device.

"They have a total of 13 members, each with an elemental power, monster form, and weapon. And their teammate, Psycho Pink, can use her magic to create monsters called Psycho-Pawns." answered Josh grimly as the others sweat nervously.

"So when you complete your mission, you will return to your world?" asked Ozpin.

"It may take longer than you think. I only fought each of the Psycho Society once, and they've been hiding for 3 years until today. With a new world, I have to start from scratch." explained Josh grimly as Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"I want to make a deal with you Josh." started Ozpin as Glynda's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Uh, ok." Ben said.

"I want you to attend at Beacon-" started Ozpin.

"So I can protect your students, learn about this world, and find the Psycho Society. (Ozpin nodded as Ruby smiled) Sure, it would be good to expand my fighting style and learn more." smiled Josh as Ruby inwardly squealed in joy.

"Excellent. (stands up while Glynda lowers her head in defeat) Semester starts tomorrow, both of you will be driven to transports first thing in the morning. Until then, I would take the time to prepare yourselves." suggested Ozpin. And with that he turned and headed out the door, with Glynda tailing behind him, rubbing her temples.

"Wait classes start tomorrow?" asked Josh as he and Ruby stands up.

"Yep." answered Ruby as Josh grimaced slightly.

"Uh would you mind if I borrowed some spare notebooks and pencils?" asked Josh.

"Sure!" smiled Ruby as she and Josh got out of the questioning room.

 _Captain's Log 01_

 _I've decided to write down what I've learned in this new universe along with my experience and adventures, which will no doubt be plenty. For starters, my new friend Ruby Rose and I beat up 5 classic thugs, but the ringmaster, which I later discovered is an infamous thief known as Roman Torchwick, escaped. She kind of looks like a cross between Little Red Riding Hood and the Grim Reaper._

 _After that, we were taken into questioning by a Huntress named Glynda Goodwitch. Yes, I'm not making things up. Her name is similar to Glinda the Good Witch_ _of the South from The Wizard of Oz movie. Despite her last name, she acts the exact opposite, maybe like Magister Hulka._

 _We were then offered to go to Beacon Academy; a school for Huntsmen and Huntresses in training by Headmaster Ozpin. He's short of like The Wizard of Oz with his wisdom._

 _Seriously?! Is everyone here based on a fairy-tale?!_

 _We accepted his offer and I'm currently staying over at her house until tomorrow. Thanks to Ozpin, my Plumber Badge is connected to this world's internet and history until he can get me my own scroll, and before you ask, not the scrolls kept in ancient temples or dojos. Scrolls are this world'd versions of phones. I will write more tomorrow since it's very late._

 **Power Ranger Villain Database (origin, gender, theme, weapon, element)**

 **Psycho Red: Resurrected by Charmcaster in an attempt to destroy Josh. Male. Evil Red Ranger. Psycho Sword. Fire**

 **Psycho Blue:** **Resurrected by Charmcaster in an attempt to destroy Josh. Male. Evil Blue Ranger. Psycho Axe. Water**

 **Psycho Yellow:** **Resurrected by Charmcaster in an attempt to destroy Josh. Female. Evil Yellow Ranger. Psycho Slinger. Lightning**

 **Psycho Black:** **Resurrected by Charmcaster in an attempt to destroy Josh. Male. Evil Black Ranger. Psycho Rod. Earth**

 **Psycho Pink:** **Resurrected by Charmcaster in an attempt to destroy Josh. Female. Evil Pink Ranger. Psycho Bow. Magic**

 **Psycho Silver: Created from Psycho Pink by using Zhane's costume. Male. Evil Silver Ranger. Psycho Silverizer. Metal**

 **Psycho Gold: Created by Psycho Pink with Psycho Silver's 6th Ranger Energy. Male. Evil Gold Ranger. Psycho Blaster. Light**

 **Psycho White: Created by Albedo with Psycho Blue's DNA along with cryokinetic genes. Female. Evil White Ranger. Psycho Claws. Ice**

 **Psycho Green: Created by Albedo with Psycho Yellow and Blue's DNA along with chlorokinetic genes. Male. Evil Green Ranger. Psycho Whip. Nature**

 **Psycho Crimson: Created by Albedo with Psycho Red and Black's DNA along with blood manipulation genes. Male. Evil Crimson Ranger. Psycho Scythe. Blood**

 **Psycho Purple: Created by Albedo with Psycho Red and Blue's DNA along with umbrakinetic genes. Female. Evil Purple Ranger. Psycho Daggers. Darkness**

 **Psycho Orange: Created by Albedo with Psycho Red and Yellow's DNA along with crystalkinetic genes. Male. Evil Orange Ranger. Psycho Shield. Crystal**

 **Psycho Navy: Created by Albedo using Psycho Blue and Black's DNA along with aerokinetic genes. Female. Evil Navy Ranger. Psycho Fan. Wind**


	2. The Shining Ranger

**Omarnosian10: Hey readers. Once again, I'm sorry for not letting the main characters talk, but it's MIDNIGHT! And one more thing; the Silver and Purple Rangers are my own OCs. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 2: The Shining Ranger**

 **(Taxi)**

"…And that's how I beat my first Psycho-Pawn." finished Josh. Currently, he and Ruby were riding in a taxi, headed toward an airship port to catch a ride to Beacon. To pass the time he decide to tell Ruby a few stories about his many adventures, a subject she was more than curious about. He thought it best to start from the beginning when he first became a Ranger and the first time he fought a Psycho-Pawn 2 years ago. Said story about the first few weeks of his new hero/Plumber career was enough to leave Ruby speechless.

"And you did that on your first day?" asked Ruby astounded as Josh shrugged.

"He wasn't so tough." scoffed Josh while looking out the window.

"That's… amazing! I mean, wow, using the first Blue Ranger and quipping 'This is for creating the _Ice Age_ '! That's the kind of thing you hear about in comic books." giggled Ruby.

"I had to avenge the dinosaurs one way or another." responded Josh darkly.

"Still the things that you've done all sound so cool. That's exactly the kind of stuff that I've always wanted to." smiled Ruby as Josh gave a scowl.

"Hate to tell you, but some times hero work isn't as glamorous as it seems." warned Josh. Ruby gave a small nod and looked down at the floor of the taxi.

"I know, fighting monsters and bad guys is dangerous. And sometimes, bad things can happen when you least expect them. Believe me, I know." sighed Ruby, her usually cheerful attitude seemed to be replaced with a depressing one. Josh noticed her change in demeanor. She had a pained look in her silver eyes and a slightly sad expression on her face. Anyone could have guessed that something happened to her or her family in the past. Josh could sympathize with her since he lost his parents a year before going into Plumber Academy.

"So, you said your sister is going to the same school?" asked Josh neutrally. Ruby's mood reverted back to it's natural, cheerful self.

"Yeah, her name is Yang. She was two years ahead of me, but now we are in the same grade." answered Ruby.

"How did she take the news?" asked Josh.

"Oh I already called her last night, she's really happy for me. She is also eager to meet you." said Ruby.

"As expected from an older sibling." nodded Josh as Ruby looks at him curiously.

"You have a big brother or sister?" asked Ruby as Josh shook his head.

"I _am_ a big brother. I have a little sister back in my universe." answered Josh a bit sadly as Ruby covered her mouth in shame, forgetting that Josh has family in his universe.

"So what's she like?" asked Ruby, trying to cheer Josh up.

"Her name is Jasmine, but most people call her Jazz. She's the friendliest person you'll ever meet. Her dream is to be an actress so she went to acting schools around the world. She likes to know people and she does _great_ voice impersonations." informed Josh.

"Really?" asked Ruby curiously.

"Yeah, one time, when we were little, she voiced an _actual_ monster during Halloween. (sighs) We couldn't trick-or-treat that night." smiled Josh while shaking his head as Ruby gulped before Josh looked out the window. He saw what looked to be a large, flying, airship. It looked like an ocean liner, with four wings attached to the stern end. Surrounding it were several smaller air-crafts, similar to the one he had tried to stop the night before.

"Is that our ride?" asked Josh.

"Yep." answered Ruby.

"Talk about going overboard." scowled Josh.

 **(Airship)**

It didn't take long for the two of them to board. To Josh's surprise, the ship wasn't pact full of students, leading him to wonder why they need a ship this big. Currently they were in the viewing gallery, a twelve-foot wide room located in the bottom of the ship's hull. The gallery had four semicircular windows, mounted at a downward oblique angle, on each side. And apparently each window had a hologram projector which could be used like TV, as one of the other few people in the room had it set to a local news station.

"Don't see your sister yet?" asked Josh.

"She said she'd be here. Oh man, what if she got stuck in traffic and didn't get here before we took off?" asked Ruby anxiously.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's here." assured Josh before sitting down and taking out a book titled 'The Faunus War' from his vest before reading it.

"Why are you reading?" asked Ruby confused as Josh looked up.

"Situation." said Josh simply before returning to his book as Ruby raises her eyebrow. One minute, he's fun and social and now he's quiet and reading.

"RUBY!" yelled someone excitedly, cutting Ruby off as she turned towards the viewing gallery's door to see someone running up to her. This some one was a girl, about 17 years old. She had a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small, golden buttons. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white, asymmetrical back skirt. On her wrists were two gold metal bracelets. Her most distinguishing feature however was her long, messy blond hair. Josh naturally assumed that this is Ruby's sister, so he continued reading, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a feminine voice as Josh looks up from his book to see a girl. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that were connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She had long black hair with a black bow on top of her head, and yellow eyes. Strapped to her back was a wide, single edged sword, with a black ribbon attached to the handle.

"Nope. Name's Joshua Martinez, but most people call me Josh." introduced Josh as he puts the book under his arm before extending his hand.

"Blake Belladonna." greeted Blake as she shook Josh's hand before he politely kissed it, causing Blake to blush pink before sitting down next to him and taking out her own book titled 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde', unaware of Josh's mental reaction.

 _'BLAKE?! Like Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger? If these Blakes ever met, the reactions would be humorous.'_ thought Josh with a silent chuckle as he started reading his book.

 **(Meanwhile, with Ruby and Yang)**

Yang ran up to Ruby and put her in a crushing bear hug.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" squealed Yang happily. Ruby however did not look as happy, possibly as a result of having the life squeezed out of her.

"Please… stop…" croaked Ruby as Yang released her death hug and Ruby sighed in relief.

"But I'm just so proud of you." gushed Yang, hopping up and down like an older version of Ruby.

"Really sis, it was nothing. Besides, I had a little help." assured Ruby as she motioned her head towards Josh.

"Um, which one?" joked Yang as Ruby turned around and saw the reading duo, unknowingly gritting her teeth.

"The one in the black vest." answered Ruby.

"Ruby, they're _both_ wearing black vests." deadpanned Yang as Ruby double-checked the reading duo's attire and realized her sister is right.

"The boy with the gray/green striped T-shirt." groaned Ruby as Yang squeezed her eyes to look at Josh, only to slightly drool at his eight-pack.

"Lucky girl." muttered Yang.

"What was that?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing!" replied Yang quickly.

 **(Back with Blake and Josh)**

As Blake continued reading her book, she noticed Josh's reactions to the book he's reading; anger, sadness, sympathy and... conflicted? Blake looked at the title only to slightly pale.

 _'He's reading about The Faunus War?'_ thought Blake sadly before something caught their ears.

 _"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."_ announced a voice. Josh and Blake stood up and saw several students crowded around a holoscreen in front of one of the large, semicircular windows. On the screen was a prison profile of the redhead (who didn't have it on), with his real name 'Roman Torchwick' printed on a sign he was holding in front of him.

 _"If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."_ said the newscaster. The screen changed to display a newswomen with short silver hair that became purple by the ends. She wore a black dress coat, and purple dress shirt. Her name 'Lisa Lavender' was displayed on the bottom of the screen.

 _"That you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protests turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."_ informed Lisa. A red emblem against a white backdrop appeared on the news wall. The emblem was of a stylized head of a big cat in front of what looked to be three claw marks.

 _"The once peaceful organization, has now disrupted…"_ paused Lisa as the holoscreen was suddenly cut off and disappeared. Josh looked down in sympathy and sadness. The racism between Humans and Faunus has now gotten worst and he had been made aware of another potentially dangerous organization. He would have to ask either Ruby or Ozpin later about them. After a few seconds a holographic image of Glynda appeared in front of every window and started playing a recorded message.

 _"Hello and welcome to Beacon."_ began the message.

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_ introduced the image.

"Oh." said Yang simply.

 _"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ informed the image. The image spoke in a kind and gentle way that was uncharacteristic towards the real Glynda, in Ruby's and Josh's opinion. And when it was finished the image faded away.

"She's nowhere near that nice in reality." warned Ruby. Josh and Blake moved alongside the sisters and looked out the window.

"Wow!" said Ruby breathlessly. The view from the ship was spectacular, it provided a great view of the entire city.

"You can see Signal from here. I guess home isn't too far after all." smiled Ruby. Yang put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Beacon is our home now." said Yang. Ruby smiled at the comforting thought. However the nice, worm moment was interrupted when a kid next to them began to lose his breakfast after admiring the city for too long. He stumbled past the quad of teens letting out obviously queasy groans and one hand clamped over his mouth.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone." sighed Yang.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." nodded Ruby.

"If he knew he had motion sickness why didn't he bring medicine for that?" asked Josh to Blake, who put away her book alongside her vest-wearing companion and shrugged.

"So who do you guys think we are going to meet?" asked Yang.

"Well who ever they are I hope they are just better than Vomit boy." hoped Ruby.

"I'm fine with anyone as long as they don't try to kill me." shrugged Josh. Sad part was, not as many people went without breaking that rule, as Josh was used to. Blake was about to ask about that exact topic until Ruby noticed something.

"Oh! Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" grimaced Ruby in disgust.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross." repeated Yang as she tried to shake the disgusting substance off.

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" repeated Ruby.

"There's a bathroom on the far side of the left." directed Blake as she pointed at a hall.

"Thanks, black girl!" thanked Yang as she headed to the direction Blake pointed.

"Hey Josh, who's the girl?" asked Ruby, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. Blake Belladonna, this is Ruby Rose. Ruby Rose, this is Blake Belladonna." introduced Josh.

"Hi!" waved Ruby.

"Hey." nodded Blake.

 **(One hour later, Outside Beacon Academy)**

The ship docked next to a cliff side and the four teens disembarked before the kid that barfed earlier when to a trashcan and vomited into it.

"Let it out, let it out." advised Josh as he patted the poor kid's back for a few moments before continuing with his friends. What greeted them was a glorious sight. At the end of a long, gray stone brick road lined with stylized street lamps that had red banners with the academy's symbol embalmed on the flag, was a huge castle like structure, that had a very medieval times feel to it.

"The view from Vale has got nothing on this." compared Yang, crossing her arms. Josh and Blake just shrugged, the former being used to surprises and the latter containing her surprise easily. Ruby just stared wide-eyed at the castle in front of her, she was finally here, and it was everything she had hoped it would be. Several other students who were disembarking walked past them, which gave Ruby the chance to marvel at their weapons.

"Oh sis, that kid has a collapsible staff!" said Ruby excitedly, grabbing her sisters' arm and pointing to said weapon.

"Whoa, and she's got a fire sword!" noted Ruby as another student passed them, following her to get a better look at her weapon. Yang sighed as reached out and grabbed her sister by the hood, pulling her back which got a few admittedly cute 'owes' from Ruby.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons." said Yang, trying to calm Ruby down.

"Just weapons? (gasps) There are extensions of ourselves, they're a part of us. Oh they are so cool." swooned Ruby.

"You have a scythe that folds into a rifle, why would you go fan-girl over someone else's weapon? Don't you like it?" asked Yang. Ruby pulled out her scythe and cuddled with it as if it were a teddy bear.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people…but better." compared Ruby as Josh slightly paled, imagining her reactions to his Ranger weapons. Yang tugged Ruby's hood over her head.

"Ruby, come on. Why not try to make some more friends?" asked Yang. Ruby pulled her hood back.

"Why, I already have you three?" asked Ruby.

 _'Three? But there is only-oooohhh.'_ mentally realized Blake, touched to be considered a friend.

"Well… (looks away with a guilty smile) I was actually planning to meet with my friends, soooooo… see ya!" waved Yang as she took off running so fast that it made Ruby's head spin.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" called Ruby after Yang, stumbling around dizzily.

"I don't know what I'm doing." mumbled Ruby, as she allowed her self to fall backwards… into another student's luggage.

"What are you doing?" practically yelled a voice. Ruby, who was surrounded by a cluster of white briefcases, turned to the presumed owner of said cases. The owner was a young girl with pale skin, wearing a white bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turned blue as they get closer to her wrists. She had white hair that could be rendered invisible in a blizzard, light blue eyes, and a peculiar looking rapier that had what looked to be a magnum revolver chamber just above the hilt.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" demanded the snow princess from the still dazed Ruby.

 _'Uh, she reminds me of Manny when we first met.'_ thought Josh, recalling Manny the Tetramand half-breed and their unlucky encounter, which ended up making them friends after a spar. Josh picked up some of the brief cases on the ground and offered them to the snow princess.

"I'm pretty sure your bags are fine, miss." assured Josh, hoping it ends like Manny's encounter. The snow princess angrily snatched a case out of Josh's hand and opened it. Inside there were small glass bottles with a snowflake emblem imprinted on the front containing various colored powders held in place by foam slots for each bottle.

"See, not a single crack." waved Josh while Blake helps Ruby up.

"Thank you. (looks at Ruby while taking out a container) This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!" scowled the snow princess.

"Uuuhhh…" trailed off Ruby with swirly eyes as Blake narrowed her eyes at the snow princess.

"What are you, brain-dead? (brings up a vial of red dust) Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" informed the snow princess as she shakes the vial in front of Ruby.

"Hey! It's not her fault! If anything, it's her sister for spinning her dizzy!" informed Josh as he points to the direction where Yang took off.

"Uh, (inhales) uh... " trailed off Ruby as Blake ran behind a bush for cover. Josh raised an eyebrow until he noticed the gaseous Dust entering Ruby's nose.

"LOOK OUT!" warned Josh as he ran in front of the snow princess and hugged her to his chest.

BOOM!

A multi-colored explosion occurred between them as the bottle was sent flying off until Blake caught it in mid-air. Weiss blushed upon contact and slightly drooled at Josh's eight-pack until Josh let go while Weiss noticed the soot on Josh's back.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" shouted the snow princess, waving at Josh's back soot.

"Don't worry about it. (takes off vest and brushes off the soot) I'm used to explosions." said Josh neutrally as Weiss glares at Ruby for an additional reason.

"I'm really, really sorry Josh." apologized Ruby, looking down in a guilty fashion.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be attending Beacon?" scolded the snow princess.

"Well, I-I…" stuttered Ruby.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" exclaimed the snow princess.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" defended Ruby, finally fed up with what Weiss said.

"It's heiress, actually." corrected Blake as she came out of the bush and examined the logo.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." informed Blake.

"Finally! Some recognition!" smiled Weiss.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." added Blake.

"Don't most companies already do that?" asked Josh, recalling Billy Billion's ego problems and Will Harangue's campaign to turn the world against Ben 10. However, his words fell on deaf ears.

"What? How dare!... The nerve of... Ugh!" stuttered Weiss as she took the jar from Blake and stomped away angrily with her luggage.

"I promises to make this up to you." called Ruby after Weiss, trying desperately to not have someone hate her not even five minuets after getting of the airship here.

"See you at the ceremony." waved Blake as she walked away, but not without winking at Josh, who didn't notice thanks to his obliviousness in romance. Why he has it is another story which will be explained later.

 **Josh: _Dude,_ you're breaking the fourth wall!**

 **Omarnosian10: This interruption is not always going to occur and will only happen for comedy!**

Ruby let out a groan and collapsed on the ground in sadness.

"Welcome to Beacon. (sighs sadly) Things cannot get any-" paused Ruby.

"DON'T SAY IT!" cried Josh while covering his ears and running around like a headless chicken, earning a giggle from Ruby before she noticed someone else standing over her. That someone was a boy wearing a black hoodie with white plate armor attached to it, and blue jeans. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. Attached to his left hip was a broadsword in a sheath.

"Hey… I'm Jaune." introduced Jaune while offering Ruby a hand up.

"Ruby." introduced Ruby simply.

"Nice to meet you Jaune, I'm Josh." introduced Josh politely. After Jaune helped Ruby up, a thought occurred to her.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" asked Ruby.

 **(Academy Courtyard)**

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." informed Jaune. Currently, he, Josh, and Ruby were walking around the campus trying to get a feel of the place, and getting to know each other.

"Look, I'm sorry, 'Vomit boy' was the first thing that came to mind." apologized Ruby for what she said on the ship. But she still couldn't quite say that with a straight face.

"Oh yeah, well what if I started calling you 'Crater face'?" quipped Jaune.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." defended Ruby.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." bragged Jaune.

"Do they?" asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"They will… well I hope they will. I mean my mom always says… never-mind." sighed Jaune.

"Yeah Jaune, word to the wise, never mention embarrassing things about your mother to a lady." advised Josh.

"Thanks for the heads-up." thanked Jaune.

"Sooo… I've got this thing." said Ruby, pulling out Crescent Rose, which unfolded into its scythe mode.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" asked Jaune in bewilderment.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." explained Ruby.

"What?" asked Jaune.

"It's also a gun." simplified Josh.

"Oh, that cool." said Jaune.

"So what do you got?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, well I've got this sword." answered Jaune pulling it and it's sheath from his waist.

"Ooooooooooh." awed Ruby.

"Nothing beats the classics." noted Josh.

"I've got a shield too." added Jaune, hitting a button on the inside of the sheath, which unfolded into a white shield with two gold arches painted on the front.

"So what do they do?" asked Ruby, reaching out to touch the shield, which went haywire for some reason rapidly expanding and collapsing which caused it to jump out of Jaune's hands.

"Well, the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." said Jaune in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, it does." groaned Jaune disappointingly. Josh guessed Jaune felt a little overshadowed by Ruby's amazing gun scythe.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I might have gone a little overboard in designing it." admitted Ruby.

"Wait, you made that!?" asked Jaune astounded. Josh wasn't surprised since Blukic and Driba made many other inventions, most of them backfiring.

"Of course, all students at signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" asked Ruby.

"It's a hand-me-down, My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Said Jaune.

"Sound more like a family heirloom to me." commented Ruby.

"Jaune I speak from experience when I say, it's not the weapon, it's how you use it." advised Josh, trying to cheer him up. Jaune considered Josh's words for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess. So what do you have?" asked Jaune as Ruby looks at Josh with a gleam in her eyes, wanting to see another Ranger weapon.

"This." answered Josh as he reached into his jacket and took out a green axe with brown highlights.

"WOW!" gawked Jaune and Ruby.

"Thanks, I call it the Legend Axe. It's a hand-me-down too, from my predecessor, William 'Liam' Gregory." informed Josh of the Green Legend Ranger and boyfriend of the Purple Legend Ranger. Unnoticed by the others, Josh is wearing a blue/silver Morpher with a red S in it.

"So, why did you help us out back there?" asked Ruby.

"Why not, my mom always said 'stranger are just friends you haven't met yet'." said Jaune.

"So, do either of you two know where we are going?" asked Ruby, realizing they had been walking aimlessly for the past few minuets.

"Me? I was just following you two." admitted Jaune. Ruby looked around, trying to find some thing that look familiar.

"You think there might be a directory, maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable land mark?" asked Jaune as Ruby snorted.

"Is that a no?" asked Jaune.

"That's a no." confirmed Ruby.

"Too bad." sighed Josh before dispersing into light and fading away.

"What the?!" gawked Jaune as Ruby picked up a note on the ground before she picked it up.

"If you're reading this, that means my Clone Jutsu has worn off. Don't worry, when it wears off, it's memories transfer to me. Unfortunately, I can't prove it now because this note was attached to the clone when Blake left." read Ruby as her eyes widened.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _As Jaune, Ruby and 'Josh' wander off, Blake continued walking until someone jumped from a tree in front of her. Blake prepared to grab Gambol Shroud until the person stood up, revealing himself as Josh._

 _"Josh? (Josh nods) But if you're here, then who's... " trailed off Blake as she look at the wandering trio until she face-palmed._

'Clone, duh.' _thought Blake annoyed that she couldn't recognize a clone since hers are made of shadows and are easily different._

 _"Sorry I didn't come with you sooner. I didn't want to ditch Ruby so I made a clone to keep her company, although I wasn't expecting anyone else to help her." informed Josh before taking out his unfinished book and reading ahead of Blake, unaware of the pink blush._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

 **(With Blake and Josh)**

As Josh and Blake continued walking and reading their books, Blake noticed the same reactions Josh had in the ship resurfacing.

"Josh, are you okay?" asked Blake concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. (grumbles) Will be if racism never existed." gritted Josh as he walks ahead, unaware of Blake's bow twitching. Suddenly, Jaune and Ruby appear beside them, all heading to the ceremony.

"Why did you do that?!" asked Ruby angrily.

"Situation." answered Josh like last time.

 **(Beacon Amphitheater)**

After wondering around aimlessly for over half an hour, Ruby, Jaune, Josh and Blake finally found their way to Beacon's amphitheater, a large glass dome structure with raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage with wooden a tall backdrop with blue lights. The theater was packed with, presumably, freshman students, all of them talking to each other.

"Hey Ruby! I save you a spot!" called out Yang.

"Oh hey, there's my sister! I'll see you guys later." waved Ruby as she rush to Yang's side.

"Great, now where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to? No offence." asked Jaune as he looks at Blake.

"None taken." responded Blake.

"There's one behind you." informed Josh as the trio turns around. The girl wears her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eye-shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" symbol. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorge around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, she continues to wear her headpiece. Unlike the rest of the female students, she wears armor. She has elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. Josh smirks while looking at Jaune and the redhead knowing that those two are going like each other-

 **Josh: HOLD IT! I thought you said that I'm oblivious to romance!**

 **Omarnosian10: Involving yourself, you moron!**

-so like the good guy Josh is, he decided to give him a little push.

 _'Operation Knight/Amazon Interaction is a go!'_ thought Josh while re-materializing his Legend Morpher before a small pillar rose under Jaune's feet.

"Whoa." yelped Jaune as he falls on the red head.

"Um hi I'm Jaune." introduced Jaune, as he gets up.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos." introduced the now named Pyrrha. Josh nodded as he walks away along with Blake near the sisters.

"YOU!" exclaimed Weiss who had walked up behind Ruby and Yang. Her out burst caused Ruby to actually jump into Josh's arms, who was now holding the hooded girl bridal style.

"Oh god, it's happening again." cried Ruby while unintentionally blushing and gaining a glare from Blake.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff and this guy didn't break his spine protecting me. Thanks for protecting me by the way." thanked Weiss as Josh shrugs off the apology.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." said Yang dumbfounded as Ruby hesitantly hopped off Josh's arms.

"It was an accident, it was an accident." repeated Ruby. Weiss then held up a small pamphlet with the words 'Dust for Dummies' written at the top.

"What's this?" asked Ruby.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." explained Weiss in a commercial disclaimer voice.

"Uh." responded Ruby.

"You really want to make things up to me?" asked Weiss.

"Absolutely." nodded Ruby.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." demanded Weiss shoving the pamphlet into Ruby's hands.

"Look, maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends?" suggested Yang, trying to play peacekeeper.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" greeted Ruby.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, dark, and sexy over there!" said Weiss sarcastically as she points at Josh, who had a stone-cold expression.

 _'Stone-Cold and Ice-Cold. Don't know whether to get them to know each other or feel jealou- wait what?!'_ thought Blake with a pink blush.

"Wow, really?!" smiled Ruby.

"No." glared Weiss. The gang's attention was eventually drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin stood their readying the mike, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll (adjusts his glasses) keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. Its up to you to take the first step." explained Ozpin before Glynda takes the mike.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be Ready. You are dismissed." informed Glynda.

"He's right, you know." agreed Josh, recalling the memory of Noah Carver's doubt in himself due to only possessing knowledge until Jake Holling advised him to believe in himself the day Virox attacked.

 **(Nighttime, Beacon Academy Ballroom)**

The first night at Beacon and already, students are splayed about in sleeping bags while Ruby is writing a journal. Ruby wore a sleeveless black shirt with a heart-shaped wolf head on the front with white pajama pants decorated with hearts and a blindfold, Yang wore an orange one-piece shirt with her emblem in a darker shade on her chest and black short shorts and Josh just took off his shirt and vest, revealing his eight-pack to the open.

"It's like a big slumber party!" shouted Yang eagerly while crashing next to her sister.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." sighed Ruby, not looking up.

 _'Good thing Helen wasn't like that at Plumber Academy.'_ thought Josh while doing his nightly sit-ups.

"I know I do!" purred Yang as she stares at Josh's sweating upper-body along with the other girls that were ogling at the Power Ranger though the other boys seem to be getting rather irritated and jealous at Josh. Yang notices Jaune walking by wearing feetie pajamas and waving at her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby.

"What's that?" asked Yang.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." answered Ruby.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" squealed Yang before a pillow hit her in the face, courtesy of Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" yelled Ruby angrily.

"What about Jaune? He's…nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" cheered Yang.

"I'm literally doing one-handed push-ups behind you, you know!" shouted Josh while doing what he said.

"Sorry, I forgot about you." apologized Yang before Ruby turns on her back.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…" sighed Ruby.

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy! (another pillow hits her in the face) Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" cheered Yang.

"She's right, Ruby. And that's coming from a guy who made _tons_ of enemies during his time in a military." informed Josh while continuing his exercises. The trio notices a candle being lighted nearby, and they notice Blake is leaning against a wall, reading a book.

"Blake…" started Ruby.

"You know her? Isn't she the girl who pointed the direction to the bathroom after Vomit Boy puked on my shoes?" asked Yang.

"HEY!" complained Jaune.

"Not really. Josh introduced us after you went to the bathroom. She saw what happened this morning, but left with Josh before I could say anything." explained Ruby.

"Well, now's your chance!" stated Yang while grabbing Ruby's arm and lifting her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"complained Ruby. Josh just rolled his eyes and went out to do his nightly jogging, unaware of a certain ice princess watching him.

 **(Outside)**

Josh is currently jogging around the Academy while familiarizing himself with the surroundings. As Josh stopped to take a breather, something caught his eyes as he turned to see a group of white humanoids with bronze armor and mechanical body parts marching off somewhere.

"Grinders? The Psycho Society is making their move already?" asked Josh curious before he followed them unaware that he was being followed by four certain girls.

 **(Outside the Weapons Room)**

The Grinders are marching towards the Weapons Room following a robot with large tools on his back and as arms. His tripled red-eyed silver face is on a bronze gear on the opposite side of the tools and the lower gear appears to have gun barrels.

"Let's see how these humans will fare without their weapons." laughed the leading robot before a few Grinders pointed at a direction.

"What is it? (looks at the direction) Aw butter-biscuits!" scowled the leader robot as Josh walked toward them casually with a scowl.

"Professor Cog. I see you have been revived again after the Pirate Legacy Rangers destroyed you." scowled Josh, recalling the memory of Rhydian the Red Pirate Ranger, Evan the Blue Pirate Ranger, Teresa the Yellow Pirate Ranger, Miles the Green Pirate Ranger, Lena the Pink Pirate Ranger, Freddy (Spencer Boldman) the Silver Pirate Ranger and Connie (Paris Berelc) the Purple Pirate Ranger defeating Cog with their RPM Ranger Keys.

"Correct, Power Ranger, but this time, I'll defeat you since you're outnumbered. Grinders attack!" ordered Professor Cog as the Grinders march toward Josh.

"I don't think so." scowled Josh as he took out a black/silver phone-like device with red buttons along with a computer chip-like device with a silver logo in a blue space. Josh opened the Cell Shift Morpher before inserting the Engine Cell and closing it. Josh thrust it forward before moving it to his side.

"RPM, (presses the gold button) Get in Gear!" cried Josh as he thrusts the Morpher forward.

 **~RPM: Red Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

The RPM logo zooms into the audience as the background changes to a road in a red tunnel. Josh slides through 3 white holo-screens before spinning as the Ranger suit formed below his neck. Josh pumps his arms away as 2 silver seat-belts went over Josh's shoulders and attached to his belt. His Zord rode over him before turning into a helmet and getting on Josh. Josh struck a pose as an explosion occurred behind him and the logo appeared behind him.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"RPM Red Ranger!" cried out Josh in his new suit. His Ranger suit is primarily red, including his boots. His boots and white gloves have one black tire each from the entrance point. His helmet is eagle/vehicle-themed and has a downward triangle for a visor. His personal logo on his chest is a eagle-stylized 1.

"An RPM Ranger?!" yelled Professor Cog as the Grinders charge. Red RPM Ranger gave out a battle cry as he ran. A Grinder swung it's sword at Red RPM Ranger before his glove wheels began spinning and he blocked with them, creating sparks before he punched the Grinder in the head and kneeing another's on his side. Red RPM Ranger gave a roundhouse kick to another Grinder, knocking it down. Red RPM Ranger rubbed his forearm as the wheel began spinning faster and emitting red energy.

"You may not be in Corinth anymore, (elbows a Grinder in the chest) but the power of Corinth (kicks another Grinder's head) is going to come back and get rid of you!" cried Red RPM Ranger before double-punching 2 Grinders' chests, knocking them down. Suddenly, 2 black ropes wrapped around Red RPM Ranger's legs before he looked to see a group of Grinders holding the ropes and the Grinders pulled the ropes, tripping Red RPM Ranger backwards as the Grinders drag him away. The Grinders' ropes suddenly felt lighter before they turn to see Red RPM Ranger standing with his arms crossed and the ropes around his legs were burnt from the tires.

"Never let your guard down. (takes out his weapon from his holster) Nitro Blaster!" called out Red Ranger as he blasts some Grinders, knocking them down. Another group of Grinders began shooting lasers at Red RPM Ranger, but he avoided them while running, creating a series of explosions behind him.

"Street Saber!" called out Red RPM Ranger as he pressed the belt buckle, emitting his logo before it turned into a sword with a street on it. Red RPM Ranger grabbed it and held it in a backhand grip before his entire body emitted red energy.

"Bursting Slash Attack!" called out Red RPM Ranger as he zoomed toward the Grinders and slashed his sword, destroying the Grinders in an explosion.

"Urgh! That really grinds my gears!" roared Professor Cog as Red RPM Ranger pats the Street Saber on his hand.

"You're the last nuisance here, so can we make this quick?" asked Red RPM Ranger darkly.

"My mission is a failure, so I have no need to remain here." scoffed Professor Cog before running away. Red RPM Ranger de-morphed and heavily inhaled.

"I _really_ need my rest right now." yawned Josh before tiredly walking away, unaware that people were watching him.

 **(** **Ballroom, After the Battle)**

After Josh's battle with Professor Cog, the four future members of Team RWBY had mixed expressions on their faces after what they just witnessed. Ruby had both awe and amazement after witnessing Josh destroying those robots in a speed similar to hers. Weiss had a mixture of both shock and disbelief since she just witnessed one spandex-wearing teen take down a squad of robots in less than a minute.. Blake didn't show it, but she showed interest and suspicion with the reason being that Josh was hiding something and she believed that his suit, 'Corinth' and those robots seemed to be playing a role of some kind. Yang had just plain confusion on her face considering she just witnessed one of her friends transform into an eagle-themed red warrior.

"I'll be the first to say, that is so cool!" exclaimed Ruby in awe.

"How is this possible? Where did those armored individuals come from? How did that boy change into some kind of red cyborg?" asked Weiss.

"It does seem to be a bit strange, yet interesting at the same time." muttered Blake.

"I am completely confused right now." said Yang. The four girls notice Josh coming back into the academy.

"I think we should wait until morning to get answers." suggested Blake.

"On that, we can agree on." admitted Weiss before returning to her sleeping area with Ruby and Yang doing the same thing while Blake continues to stare at Josh.

 _'That guy seems really…interesting, to say the least.'_ thought Blake before making her way back to her own sleeping area. Unbeknownst to the girls, a figure with a slit yellow eye watched the interaction.

"Humans and a Faunus wanting to know about the Power Ranger? Perhaps my Masters can provide such information for potential allies." laughed the figure before vanishing.

 _Captain's Log 02_

 _Barely a day in this new universe and the Psycho Society already made their move and revived Professor Cog while providing him with some Grinders. Cog escaped like Torchwick yesterday because of my fatigue. I'm really starting to doubt my arresting skills right now._

 _Forget about that. Now onto my social progress. I made 3 more friends here and a potential ally. The first one I met is Blake Belladonna. We met on the airship while reading books. She appears to be the fictional-knowledge type of reader. Everyone knows that I'm the history-type. And is it just me or did she remind anyone of Belle from the Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast._

 _The next one I met is Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long. I can tell they're half-sisters since they look nothing alike. That, and their names have 4 letters each. She looks like Goldilocks from the fairy tale Goldilocks and the Three Bears._

 _Wait, how did I know that?_

 _My first male friend here is another blonde named Jaune Arc. He's like the male version of Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc), a medieval French war heroine and martyr._

 _Phew, good thing I remembered my French history classes back at middle school._

 _The potential ally I made is a heiress named Weiss Schnee. She has a scar on her left eye and it's possible that whatever caused it made her ice-cold. Kind of like Snow White._

 _Wait..._

 _DARN YOU JAZZ! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GO TO YOUR SCHOOL PLAYS?! BECAUSE OF THAT, I'M NOW COMPARING PEOPLE I MEET TO FAIRY TALE PEOPLE!_

 _I would write more, but after my exercises and the battle, I am exhausted._

 **Power Ranger Villain Database (origin, gender, theme, weapon, element)**

 **Professor Cog: Revived by Psycho Silver and Yellow. Male. Robot Scientist. Tools. Metal**


	3. The Ranger's Initiation

**Omarnosian10: Hello readers. Sorry for the long wait. I have a _very_ busy life outside of fanfiction. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 3: The Ranger's Initiation**

 **(Ballroom)**

"Josh... "

"Zzzzz..."

"Josh!"

"Zzzzz..."

"OH FOR ROOTCORE'S SAKE JOSH JUST WAKE UP!"

Josh immediately opened his eyes and stood up while taking a fighting stance until he noticed a few students getting up. Josh looked at Ruby's, Weiss', Blake's, Yang's and Jaune's spaces and noticed that they are empty, making Josh question where the voice came from.

"I'M DOWN HERE!" snapped a feline voice as Josh looked down to see a gold lamp with blue highlights clipped to his jeans. Upon recognizing the voice, Josh groaned while un-clipping the lamp and raising it to his face.

"What's with the wake-up call Jenji?" asked Josh as the lamp's lid opened, revealing a white cat-like head with a gold headdress and cartoonish eyes.

"Had to call someone to explain our current situation, and I'm pretty sure that a cat genie is unbelievable here." answered Jenji as Josh sighed before putting on his vest.

"Whatever. Let's just go get breakfast. I'll explain everything on the way." suggested Josh.

"Yay, sushi!" cheered Jenji as Josh shook his head disappointed before walking to the cafeteria, once again unaware of 4 girls watching his conversation, but not closely enough.

* * *

 **(First attempt at an opening. Play Power Rangers Wild Force Theme Song)**

Red Lion Wildzord is behind Ruby. The camera zoomed out to show the Animarium.

 **[Wild Force** **(Wild Force Access!)]**

Red Lion Wildzord claws the screen while roaring before the scene changed to Blake running through a forest. She suddenly stopped and faced the screen with her weapon reared. Ruby is now standing on a cliff in broad daylight. The scene then shifted to Blake, Yang, Ruby, Jaune and Weiss staring to the left in a green background. The scene shifted to White Tiger Wildzord roaring.

 **[Wild Force Power Rangers]**

Yang jumped to the screen with her gauntlets shooting in a wing-like pattern. The main Wildzords roared on a dam. Jaune and Team RWBY put their weapons on top of each other in a circle.

 **[We'll Defend What's Right Forever]**

Jaune and Team RWBY took fighting stances as an explosion occurred behind them.

 **[Wild Force Power Rangers]**

Yang launched herself left before the scene changed to Jaune and Team RWBY standing in front of the Wild Force Logo. Jaune leaped far while explosions followed him. Weiss dropped from a tree and swung her weapon as she fell.

 **[We'll Protect this World Together]**

Ruby leaps high with Crescent Rose reared back. Team RWBY and Jaune are riding their respective bikes by a cliff.

 **(Wild Force)**

The destination changed to a road with Ruby in the front, Yang on her right, Jaune by her left, Blake by Yang, and Weiss by Jaune.

 **(Wild Force)**

Ruby looks at a picture of her family and the Red Lion Wildzord crystal.

 **[Power Rangers Flying Higher (Go!)]**

Ruby smiles to the camera and folded her arms as Red Lion Wildzord's image appears next to her head and white subtitles appear in front of her that says 'Lindsay Jones as Ruby'. As the 'Go!' is announced, a red skirted silhouette poses similarly to Red Wild Force Ranger.

 **[Wild Force Running Faster (Wild Force!)]**

Yang turns her gauntlets back to bracelets before looking at the screen with crossed arms as Yellow Eagle Wildzord's image beside her head screech and white subtitles appear in front of her that says 'Barbara Dunkelman as Yang'. As the 'Wild Force!' is announced, a yellow skirted silhouette poses similarly to Yellow Wild Force Ranger.

 **[Power Rangers Stick Together (Go!)]**

Jaune stands on the docks with a smile as Blue Shark Wildzord's image appeared beside his head and white subtitles appear in front of him that says 'Miles Luna as Jaune'. As the 'Go!' is announced, a blue silhouette poses similarly to Blue Wild Force Ranger.

 **[We will save the world]**

Weiss smiles while holding books in one hand as White Tiger Wildzord's image beside her head roared and white subtitles appear in front of her that says 'Karla Eberle as Weiss.' A white skirted silhouette poses similarly to White Wild Force Ranger. Blake looks up from her book before smiling at the screen as Black Bison Wildzord's image beside her head snorted and white subtitles appear in front of her that says 'Arryn Zech as Blake.' A black skirted silhouette poses similarly to Black Wild Force Ranger.

 **(Wild Force Access!)**

Jaune and Team RWBY leaped far from an occurring explosion. The screen changed to Red Lion Wildzord on a cliff as the camera rotates from the Animarium.

 **[Wild Force Power Rangers]**

Red Lion Wildzord jumped off the cliff and roared before one by one, Team RWBY and Jaune are phased into his forehead with their limbs spread apart.

 **[We'll Defend What's Right Forever]**

The Wild Force Megazord roared before Yellow Eagle, Blue Shark, White Tiger and Black Bison roared in split-screen. Wild Force Megazord slashed the screen with the Fin Blade before a Savage Slash headed toward the screen.

 **[Wild Force Power Rangers]**

Team RWBY and Jaune took the Wild Force Rangers' place in the cockpit. Each of them posed as an explosion with each of their ranger colors occurred behind them quickly.

 **[We'll Protect this World Together]**

Glynda adjusts her glasses and white subtitles appear in front of her that says 'Kathleen Zuelch as Glynda.' A guitar solo began playing. Adam Taurus inaudibly laughed at the skies and white subtitles appear in front of him that says 'Garrett Hunter as Adam'. Cinder Fall waved her hand in front of her face and white subtitles appear in front of her that says 'Jessica Nigri as Cinder.' The camera slowly rotated around Red Lion Wildzord on a cliff. Jaune creates an energy slash from his sword before Wild Force Megazord: Double Knuckle Mode fired it's cannons

 **[Wild Force Power Rangers]**

The Dark Wildzords rippled into existence on a cliff.

 **[We'll Protect this World Together]**

The Predazord roared. Blue Shark and Black Bison ran to the screen.

 **Wild...Force**

Team RWBY and Jaune stood in front of the zords with the colored silhouette besides them.

 **Wild Force!**

Red Lion Wildzord roared before the PRWF title card came out of his mouth.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang sat down at a table, eating their breakfast and remembering Josh talking to his lamp before seeing said person searching for a seat with a tray half-full of sushi and normal food.

"Who eats sushi for breakfast?" asked Yang with a raised eyebrow, unaware of Blake resisting to drool at the sushi.

"It's a well-known fact that fish is brain food." answered Weiss as Josh sat in a different table and set his lamp on it before eating his breakfast while feeding the lamp sushi.

"I didn't know genies eat fish." tilted Ruby, remembering the white head that popped out of the lamp.

 _'They don't.'_ thought Blake as she looks at the sushi.

 **(Meanwhile with Josh)**

"So let me get this straight. (swallows a sushi roll) You followed the Psycho Society to a new world named Remnant that shares similarities to Earth, got accepted into a school for hunters, people who kill the creatures known as Grimm that are drawn to negative emotions such as sadness, anger and jealousy. And instead of aliens living here, there's a race called Faunus whom are mistreated by humans, forcing some of them to form the White Fang, an organization that uses violent means to counter the perceived and actual discrimination that Faunus receive from Humans. And everyone, save for you, in this world has an Aura, the manifestation of one's soul and can be used for a wide range of abilities known as Semblance, the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. Did I forget anything?" asked Jenji while eating sushi.

"Nope." nodded Josh while eating like a gentlemen.

"Man, am I glad the Forever Knights don't exist here. I can't imagine the bloodshed between them and the White Fang." shuddered Jenji as Josh stops eating, as if recalling a sad memory. Jenji twisted his head until he noticed the girl quad staring at them from afar.

"Josh look. Those ladies are checking you out." teased Jenji as Josh looks at his direction before the girls looked away with blushes.

"Why would they be checking me out? If anything, they're checking _you_ out since you're in a lamp." asked Josh oblivious. If Jenji was outside the Laser Lamp, he would've face-palmed.

 **(Locker Room)**

After breakfast, Josh is currently strolling through the locker room. Each student was assigned a locker on the previous day, where they were able to store their weapons. As an added bonus, the lockers were actually rocket propelled capable of being sent to any desired location, or be summoned via a scroll that was handed out to every student. The reason Josh is walking around the locker room is to be sure that Professor Cog didn't send any Attack Bots or Psycho Pawns during his sleep. So far, not even a single scratch on any of the lockers. As Josh walked to the exit, he noticed the girls getting their weapons out of their lockers.

"Hey girls! (future Team RWBY noticed) Good luck on the initiation." waved Josh.

"Same to you." nodded Blake.

"Thanks." waved Weiss.

"You too!" smiled Ruby.

"Go get those Grimm Joshy!" winked Yang as Josh narrowed his eyes at her, recalling someone _else_ giving him that nickname.

"What did you call me?" asked Josh dangerously as Yang gulped for giving Josh that nickname.

 _"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ announced a voice from the intercom as Yang sighs in relief before Josh left with a scowl, going into his dark self.

"What was that about?" asked Ruby confused before future Team RWBY gathered around near the exit.

"I have no idea." shrugged Weiss.

"I saw the look in his eyes. Yang's nickname wasn't an insult, but rather, a _horrible_ reminder of his past." explained Blake as the girls look down in sadness.

"Maybe we should talk about what happened last night _after_ the initiation, so he wouldn't be angry anymore." suggested Yang as the girls nod before leaving.

 **(Emerald Forest)**

Each set of students were sent down into the forest down below for their tests. Group by group went until there was just Josh, Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune and a few others left. They stood on some tiles near the edge of the cliff as Ozpin and Glynda were standing their in front of them.

"For years, you have trained for your lives to attend this academy. You have learned, fought and overcome many things in order to attend here. And today is going to be where you put those skills to the test. Today you all will be sent into the Emerald Forest for your assignment for today." explained Ozpin as he motioned to the forest below.

"Now, I am sure you all heard of the rumors on the assignments for how we make teams. Well, for right now, let us put an end to those rumors and your confusion. For you see you will be given a partner... today." stated Glynda, making a few of the other students in this line up feel worried.

 _'Partner? I don't need one. I work alone better.'_ mentally scoffed Josh before Jenji popped his head out of the lamp and looked up at Josh.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. And with that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you have landed, will be your partner for the next four years. And there will be no exception..." stated Ozpin, making some of the students feel uneasy and worried.

"You hear that Josh? If you summon me, Robo Knight or Sentinel Knight, you won't have to worry about partnering up with anyone else." assured Jenji as Josh looked down at him.

"You forgot one thing. None of you are official students, so I _can't_ partner with you." argued Josh as Jenji retreated his head before Josh repaid attention.

"And after you have partnered up, you and your teammate will make your way to the northern end of the forest. But of course, you will meet many Grimm along the way. Don't feel any hesitation. Destroy any obstacle that will get in your way. Or you will die..." informed Ozpin as he gave everyone a cold look which unaffected Josh.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? (Josh raises his hand) Yes Joshua?" asked Ozpin as everyone looks at the Omni-Ranger.

"What happens if two students make eye contact with a different student at the _exact_ same time?" asked Josh as a few students nod in curiosity.

"That's a good question Joshua. That had never happened before in the history of Beacon, but there's a prepared rule if that ever happened. Whoever is closest to the student is the official partner, and if they're all in the same distance, then the student that made eye contact with both may choose the partner." explained Ozpin as students nod in understanding.

"Anything else?" asked Ozpin.

"Yeah, um, sir?" asked Jaune nervously. Ozpin didn't see it as he spoke up again.

"Good! Now, take your positions." ordered Ozpin. Josh looked to where the other students were at, as he sees them, one by one, being launched into the air.

"Jenji? I'm gonna have to return you to the Morphing Grid for now, okay?" asked Josh. Without waiting for an answer, Jenji disappeared in a flash of gold before 2 silver wristbands appeared on his wrists. On his right wristband is a silver diamond-shaped Morpher with a red T in it. On his left wristband is a silver phone-like Morpher with a triangular screen. Before Josh could morph, he got launched high into the air. Not wasting time, he prepared to morph.

"Flight Squad! (taps the T Morpher) Take-Off!" cried Josh as the T Morpher revealed wings and a bird's head before he flashed black and morphed into his ranger suit.

 **Josh: Why is there no morphing sequence?**

 **Omarnosian10: You're doing it mid-air. Morphing Sequences can't happen if you're in the air, binded or in a _very_ bad mood.**

Josh's current Ranger suit is black with white gloves, pants, neck-brace and the mini-wings on his helmet. Hanging from around his neck is a yellow-outlined black paper-looking bird. His boots, gloves and 'underwear' are outlined with yellow. His helmet has a sliver mouthpiece and has a visor in the condor mouth below the yellow beak.

"Condor's Strength! Black Flight Ranger!" cried Black Flight Ranger as black wings sprouted out from his back while he glided above the forest.

 **(Meanwhile)**

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

 _'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...'_ She repeated.

"Yang! Yaaaang!" shouted Ruby.

 _'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Okay who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake... There's Josh! He seems to be okay and powerful despite his dark/light personality and sexy eight-pa- WHOA! Getting off topic! Who else is there?'_ thought Ruby. Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

"Wait! We're supposed to be teammates…" trailed off Ruby sadly as she followed her slightly. Weiss continued to work her way through the brush, only to find a pinned Jaune hanging from the tree. She gave him a dirty look and then turned around, grabbing a depressed Ruby by the hood, dragging her along.

"By no means does this make us friends." frowned Weiss

"You came back!" cheered Ruby as she was too busy celebration to care that she was the second pick as she was quite literally dragged off.

"H-hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna got me down from here?" cried out Jaune, his arms flailing as he was pinned to the tree.

"Jaune? Do you still have room for me on your team?" asked Pyrrha as she appeared, smiling kindly to him to retrieve her javelin. Jaune did all that he could do, which was cross his arms and pout.

"Very funny." smiled Jaune lightly, which she reciprocated.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Back with Weiss and Ruby, the two were stalking off into the forest, Weiss in the lead with her usual temper flaring. Ruby called up to her, lagging behind.

"What's the hurry?" asked Ruby.

"I will not have my grade and my mission be delayed because you were too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of you- (Ruby zips directly ahead of her in a small shower of rose petals) What the-?" paused Weiss surprised.

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about that. Just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole new side of me today Weiss. After it's all over, you're going to be like 'Wow, that Ruby girl is really cool, and I wanna be her friend." smiled Ruby before she zipped off again in a shower of rose petals, with Weiss waving her hand to get them out of her face.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" shouted Weiss before glancing around, the forest darkening. She glanced around nervously into the brush, where several pairs of gleaming red eyes appeared from the bushes. Slowly, several black wolf-like Grimm pushed through the brush, the nearest one giving a howl.

 **(Meanwhile with Yang)**

Yang walked through the forest floor, pushing aside bushes as she made her way through the area.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here. (glances off to the side, parting a bush and peeking through it) Someone there? Ruby is that you?" asked Yang before her eyes trailed upward.

"Nope." grinned Yang before she immediately rolled off to her side as a large black bear-like Grimm swiped a claw at the area she evacuated. Another Ursa followed out of the bushes as Yang flicked her wrists, her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets unfolding, ready for use. As one of the Ursa charged her, jumping to pounce, Yang pulled back her arm, the gauntlet cocking, before she buried her fist in its chest. The shotgun shells fired off and sent the attacker flying. The second Ursa charged her, which she sent one fist flying upward in an uppercut, and pushed the other fist behind her, using the shotgun's recoil to enhance the kick she sent to the monster's midsection.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? (both Ursas stood up on their hind legs, giving another growl) You could have just said no." grinned Yang. The first Ursa charged her once again, taking two swipes at her with its clawed hands, which she dodged with a back handspring.

"Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of… a…" trailed off Yang as she notices a flowing lock of her golden hair fluttering down in front of her, hitting the ground in deathly silence. Yang's eyes were overshadowed for a moment as the two Ursas looked at each other in confusion.

"You… you… monster!" yelled Yang as she brought the Ember Celica down to her sides, her eyes taking on a fiery red glow as her body was shrouded in flame. She immediately rushed the Ursa that had killed her hair, driving a straight punch into his/her gut before following up with an uppercut, then several savage blows to his/her chest, shotgun bursts firing off on every impact made to the poor creature. She sent the Ursa flying after several chasing combination through several trees in a row of flames. She turned to the other Ursa that stood on its hind legs.

"What?! You want some too?!" glared Yang. A shadow then appeared behind the Ursa, and the monster fell at the blonde's feet. Behind it, stood Blake with a small smirk. Yang returned that smirk with another.

"I could've taken it."

 **(With Black Flight Ranger)**

Black Flight Ranger is _still_ gliding above the forest until suddenly, a black blur tackled him to the ground, forcing Black Flight Ranger's wings to retract as he barrel rolled and took out a winged sword.

"Alright Grimm, I'm ready fo- (notices something) Seriously? You just had to show up _here_ of all places?!" yelled Black Flight Ranger as his opponent landed in front of him, revealing himself. He is a black skeletal crow-like creature with one wing and a broadsword.

"Didn't expect to see me, Black Ranger?" laughed the creature as he pats the sword to his neck.

"Yes, Bai Lai. I thought you learned your lesson after I sank Carden in the ocean." scoffed Black Flight Ranger before he swung the Sky Sword at the Rinshi Beast, who blocked with his broadsword.

"Well think again! I'll avenge my brother by destroying you!" cried Bai Lai as they continuously clashed swords, pushing Black Flight Ranger back.

 _'WHAT? How is that possible? His sword is stronger somehow.'_ thought Black Flight Ranger as Bai Lai laughed.

"What's the matter? Fell out of your nest?" laughed Bai Lai before striking Black Flight Ranger's shoulder, causing him to cry in pain as he let go of the Sky Sword. Bai Lai brought his sword up while Black Flight Ranger took out a white blaster with wings.

"Sky Laser!" cried Black Flight Ranger as he fired at Bai Lai, causing him to stumble back and allowing Black Flight Ranger to get the Sky Sword and combine it with the Sky Laser.

"Blade Laser! Fire!" cried Black Flight Ranger as he blasted Bai Lai, who blocked with his sword and deflected it.

' _You gotta be kidding me! The blast would've at least destroyed the sword even though it isn't a Jungle Fury weapon.'_ thought Black Flight Ranger as Bai Lai laughed before hovering.

"Let's take this to the skies!" cried Bai Lai as he flew off. Black Flight Ranger prepared to fly off until his injured shoulder kicked in and forced him to lean against a tree.

"Power down." muttered Black Flight Ranger before he de-morphed and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a deep cut halfway to the bone on his shoulder.

 _'How could I let him cut me like this? Something made him stronger, but what?'_ thought Josh as a Legend Morpher appeared on his wrist.

"I think I can help you with that..." said a voice. Josh turned to see who it was, And out from the shadows came two of the students. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes also matched his hair. He also wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. The second one was a girl. She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles. She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom.

"The name's Lie Ren, but you can call me Ren if you like." introduced Ren as he got closer to Josh.

"Josh Martinez. Thanks for the assistance." nodded Josh as Ren took out a few first aid supplies as he started to clean and close up the wound.

"And my name is Nora! It's very nice to meet you. Say, can I ask why you were flying over the forest? How did you pull those weapons out of nowhere? Is that your semblance? OH! Or are you a magician?" asked Nora with a bombardment of questions. Josh just scowled in annoyance.

"Don't... pay her any mind. She's always been like this." sighed Ren as he started to sew the wound shut. Josh didn't even flinch from the sewing since he had _way_ worse.

"So I take it you saw what happened?" asked Josh while Ren just simply nodded.

"You don't need to tell me. I saw what I needed to know." answered Ren as he finished closing the wound up.

"There. That should be good until this is over. Then you can get proper treatment." stated Ren as he put away the first aid.

"Say... you wouldn't happen to try and steal my partner away from me do ya?!" yelled Nora as she got too close for comfort.

"Why would I want to steal your partner? I don't even know the guy." shrugged Josh.

"Hmm... Okay!" beamed Nora as she hopped over to Ren.

"Come on. We'll be heading towards the ruins. Join us if you want." suggested Ren as he and Nora went off towards the ruins.

"Whatever." scoffed Josh before nodding and joining them to the ruins.

 **(3 minutes later)**

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Josh before the duo cupped their ears.

"He~~~~ads u~~~~p!" cried out a familiar voice, making the three of them look up into the sky just in time to see Ruby with her eyes closed falling towards Yang and Blake, who are most likely partners now.

"RUBY! (runs while a parameter-seeking cell phone appears in his hand) Overdrive, (spins the wheel on the ground) Accelerate!" cried Josh while bringing the Overdrive Tracker up before becoming a blue blur and jumping _high_ in the air, narrowly avoiding Jaune and catching Ruby bridal-style as he lands on the ground, creating a miniature shock-wave.

"Ruby, are you alright?" asked the blue figure as Ruby opens her eyes and examines her savior. Josh's current Ranger suit is primarily blue with a white stripe going down his neck to his boots. A silver compass logo with black and red pointers is on his chest. He has silver boot-braces, glove-braces, shoulder guards and a belt. His helmet has a grilled mouth-plate, a black visor, and lights above the visor. Ruby leaned a bit closer to see a familiar pair of eyes behind the visor.

"Josh? Is that you?" asked Ruby with a blush, once again feeling the eight-pack and getting glares from Blake and Yang.

"It's me, Ruby. But when I'm in this suit, call me Blue Overdrive Ranger." answered Blue Overdrive Ranger before letting Ruby stand, much to her dismay and relief of Blake and Yang.

"…Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake.

"I-" paused Yang as several crashing tree noises were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, killing it instantly.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" yelled Nora as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up.

"Awwww... It's broken." groaned Nora. She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

"Nora, Please (pant) Don't ever do that again." panted Ren, leaning on the Ursa. He looks up again and notices only the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be and saw Nora run off again.

"Oooohh..." awed Nora, observing the chess pieces. She then suddenly grabs a white rook and starts to dance and sing with the chess piece.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" sang Nora.

"NORA!" called out Ren.

"THAT'S A _ROOK_ , NOT A QUEEN!" added Blue Overdrive Ranger, shattering Nora's background and making her flinch slightly. She stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand.

"Coming, Ren!" yelled Nora, as she happily skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake.

"I-" paused Yang again as a screech is heard, making everyone turn to the direction it came from to see Pyrrha running out of the woods with a Deathstalker, a scorpion-like Grimm, running after her. As she runs, she's forced to dodge the Deathstalker's pincers as it attempts to catch her, Pyrrha only barely dodging each time.

 _'Great. Just what I need. A reminder of Stingerella, Scorpina and Scorpius.'_ dreadfully thought Blue Overdrive Ranger, recalling the villain(esse)s he fought last year.

"Jaune!" yelled Pyrrha as she noticed the blonde that was now hanging on the tree.

"Pyrrha!" yelled back Jaune before Ruby finally notices Yang.

"Yang!" yelled Ruby excitedly, running up to her.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang with the same excitement, raising her arms as if to give her sister a hug. But was interrupted for the third time today by Nora.

"Nora!" yelled Nora, coming between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" asked Blake with folded arms as the Deathstalker continued to chase Pyrrha before Yang growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" snapped Yang, making everyone stop.

 _'She has the anger management of an Appoplexian.'_ mentally compared Blue Overdrive Ranger. Two seconds of silence passes off as Yang cooled down, Ren catching a falling, dizzy Nora, and Blake, Blue Overdrive Ranger and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" asked Ruby, tugging on her sister's sleeve, catching her attention and points up to the sky. Everyone looks up to see Weiss hanging onto a giant Nevermore, which is a different kind of Grimm that looks like a giant raven.

"How could you leave me?!" exclaimed Weiss, her voice sounding more like a whisper to the people on the ground below.

"I said jump." answered Ruby.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake.

"She'll be fine." assured Ruby.

"She's falling." replied Ren while Weiss falls toward the ground before Blue Overdrive Ranger started running.

"Don't worry Weiss. I'll save you!" shouted Blue Overdrive Ranger before he leaped _9_ _0_ feet in the air and caught Weiss bridal-style.

"Got ya!" nodded Blue Overdrive Ranger as he hugs Weiss to his chest, making her blush from contact before they started falling again.

"JOSH!" yelled RBY scared before Blue Overdrive Ranger landed in front of the group and created a miniature crater, shocking everyone who witnessed it.

"Thank you." thanked Weiss as she and Blue Overdrive Ranger separate before the latter folded his arms and looked off to the side.

"Whatever." scoffed Blue Overdrive Ranger, going back to his dark side before JP regrouped with the others, not noticing the glares Weiss is getting from RBY.

"Great! The gang's all here. Now we can die together!" cheered Yang sarcastically, unnoticed by her sister.

"Not if I can help it." stated Ruby before rushing the giant scorpion-like Grimm with a yell, making Yang's eyes widen at the sight.

"RUBY WAIT!" warned Yang.

 _'She's going to get herself killed!'_ thought Blue Overdrive Ranger. Ruby slashed and unleashed some bullets on it with Crescent Rose, but the scorpion Grimm just shrugged then off and knocked away Ruby.

"Don't… Don't worry! Totally fine." falsely assured Ruby before she turned around, and had to run away from the Deathstalker.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang as she ran towards her sister. While Ruby was running, the Nevermore was right on top of her, and started firing its feathers at the students. As the feathers flew, one of them stabbed Ruby's hood. Yang had to stop moving as well, to not get stabbed. The young girl was now struggling to get free.

"Ruby, get out of there!" warned Yang.

"I'm trying!" snapped Ruby while tugging her hood. The Deathstalker was now next to Ruby, ready to attack.

"DRIVE VORTEX!" cried Blue Overdrive Ranger as he took out a twin-fanned gauntlet and put it on his right forearm before it blasted a tornado at the Deathstalker's stinger, avoiding Ruby and striking the ground in front. Blue Overdrive Ranger leaped toward the stinger and double-kicked it while using the momentum to leap towards Ruby and grabbed her before swinging his feet towards the ground and leaping towards the group and landing close to the temple.

"Th-Thanks." thanked Ruby dizzy before Blue Overdrive Ranger let her go.

"Ruby!" called out Yang called, happy that she was alive.

"Yang!" called out Ruby and was about to run towards Yang, but was stopped by Blue Overdrive Ranger.

"Power Down. (de-morphs, gaining surprised looks) Ruby." gritted Josh.

"Yes Josh?" asked Ruby as she turned to Josh and got something she wasn't expecting.

SLAP!

Ruby got slapped by Josh, hard. This sudden action caused the group to stop and for, some reason, the Grimms too. Ruby turns her head to see Josh with a very angry face.

"You idiot! What do you think you were doing!?" yelled Josh. Ruby and the group stepped back, surprised at the volume of his voice.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!? What, you trying to show off? You trying to be a hero? It doesn't work like that Ruby!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES _I_ MADE THAT MISTAKE WHEN I WAS A _ROOKIE_?! I BROKE MY _ARM_ AND COULDN'T MORPH FOR A _MONTH_?! DO YOU WANT HISTORY TO REPEAT ITSELF?!" yelled Josh, scaring the group as Ruby is now crying tears.

"I'm not (sobs) trying to (sobs) show off! I just (sobs) want people to (sobs) know (sobs) that I can (sobs) do this!" explained Ruby.

"WHO THE HECK GAVE YOU _THAT_ IDEA?!" yelled Josh with indirect anger as Weiss hides behind BY. Ruby wiped some tears before noticing the stinger heading towards Josh.

"JOSH LOOK OUT!" warned everyone as Josh turned around while everything went in slow motion. RWBY and JNPR took a step closer as the stinger hits before a dust cloud emits from the impact.

"NO!" cried RWBY as they re-grouped and witnessed the dust-screen while looking down shamefully.

"Attacking me with my guard down. Not a smart move, Deathstalker." commented a familiar voice as everyone looked up to see the dust die down and reveal the stinger stuck on the ground next to Josh, who is holding a gold sword with a silver hilt.

"Josh, you're okay!" smiled RWBY while Ruby wiped all her tears as Josh nodded before everyone saw the Nevermore circling back.

"Guys, that thing is circling back! What are we going to do!?" asked Jaune.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." informed Weiss.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and get it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these things." agreed Ruby.

"Well look who's finally using her head." smiled Weiss.

"And it took a slap to the face for me." joked Ruby.

"Run and live. That's an idea that I can get by." smiled Jaune. Josh, Ruby, and Jaune walked up to the artifacts. Ruby grabbed a white knight, Jaune grabbed a white rook, and Josh hesitantly grabbed a crystal knight. The three looked at each other with smiling faces (except for Josh) before nodding to each other.

"I think it's time we left!" warned Ren.

"Right! Let's go!" nodded Ruby. Yang couldn't help, but smile at her sister. Blake noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" asked Blake.

"No, it's nothing." answered Yang. Just as the group started walking, Josh noticed something odd. Blake's shadow is somehow spreading a wing. Just as Josh was about to look up, he saw a familiar figure with a sword in the shadow.

"BLAKE LOOK OUT!" warned Josh as he tackled Blake to the ground just as Bai Lai rose out from the shadow, freaking out the others (save for Ren and Nora).

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" cried Jaune while pointing at Bai Lai, who ignored them and pointed at a direction.

"Aw, how sweet." mocked Bai Lai.

"IT CAN TALK?!" gawked Ruby before everyone noticed what-or rather who-Bai Lai is pointing at and RWY glared at the direction. Josh is lying on the ground with Blake on top of him with their faces a few inches apart. Blake blushed madly upon feeling the 8-pack under her while Josh was emotionless, although for a second, Blake could've sworn she saw a faint blush on his cheeks. Blake immediately got off of Josh with the blush on her face as Josh stood up and glared at Bai Lai.

"Guys, get the relics to the cliff. I got a score to settle with Bai Lai." ordered Josh as a wooden bracelet with an insignia appeared on his right wrist.

"Rhino Morpher, (brings up the bracelet) Initiate!" cried Josh as he pressed a button and lowered his wrist before a mechanical glove-like device with a blade and 4 fingers appeared over his hand in an orange glow.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" gawked Jaune surprised as everyone looks at the Rhino Morpher, never seeing a large weapon come from a wooden bracelet. Josh ignored them and brought his arms to his right side.

"Jungle Beast, (thrusts his arms forward) Spirit (thrusts the Morpher forward) Unleashed!" cried Josh.

 **~Jungle Fury: Rhino Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

The Rhino Morpher's missile launchers glowed while Josh crossed his arms before pumping them apart, creating an earthquake while levitating the rocks in front of him. Josh thrust the Morpher forward before rocks began forming his suit from the neck down. Suddenly, his helmet formed from behind his neck before he struck a pose and more of him took different ones. Suddenly, the screen got scratched out to reveal Josh and the Rhino Steel Zord.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"With the power of a rhino: Jungle Fury White Ranger!" cried Josh in his new suit. Josh's suit is primarily white with a few orange highlights, a black martial arts belt, black gloved arm-guards, an orange neck-brace and a black claw logo over his heart area. His helmet is white with a silver plate, a black visor, and 3 horns stylized like a rhino.

"AWESOME!" gawked Nora alongside the group before White Jungle Fury Ranger posed and a few white explosions occurred behind him, increasing his awesomeness.

"You! Just what the heck are you?!" yelled Weiss as the others wondered the same thing.

"I'm a Power Ranger. Protector of the innocent!" announced White Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Power Ranger?" wondered the group confused before the Nevermore started raining down feathers, causing them to move away while the Grimm followed them.

"Now that we're all alone White Ranger, let's get down to business." said Bai Lai while preparing his sword.

 **Omarnosian10: Credit for this fight scene goes to DLBot2016, who is now my official fight scene writer!**

Bai Lai flew over to a temple, but when White Jungle Fury Ranger checked to find him, he finds nothing.

"Hehehehehe!" chuckled Bai Lai.

"I know you're here Bai Lai! Come out and show yourself!" bellowed White Jungle Fury Ranger as he slowly walked into the temple doors. White Jungle Fury Ranger walked around the inside of the temple with his Rhino Morpher at the ready. Shooting at spots where he hears Bai Lai laughing once in a while only to find nothing.

"Why are you doing this Bai Lai? You know the Psychos are just using you as a means to an end! You're nothing, but a pawn to them!" shouted White Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Simple! I'm carrying on the will of Dai Shi! I will create fear and suffering in his name!" replied Bai Lai as he leaped out from behind and slashed at White Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Gah!" screamed White Jungle Fury Ranger in pain from the slash as he turned around to slash at Bai Lai only to hit nothing but air. Bai Lai laughed mockingly at White Jungle Fury Ranger's failure.

 _'He's gotta be hiding somewhere, but where? Wait...that's it!'_ thought White Jungle Fury Ranger. Bai Lai prepared to strike at White Jungle Fury Ranger again, but this time he was ready.

"Rhino Morpher Stampede!" shouted White Jungle Fury Ranger as he turned around and fired with his Rhino Morpher.

"What?! Gyahhh!" shrieked Bai Lai before yelling in pain as sparks exited his chest.

"Heheh. Gotcha." said White Jungle Fury Ranger in victory.

"Gahhh... How...how did you figure it out?" asked Bai Lai as he held his chest in pain with his wounds still smoking.

"Simple. A crow likes to hide in the shadows all the time, so it only makes sense you'd hide in my own shadow." explained White Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Ugh. You'll pay for that Ranger!" exclaimed Bai Lai as he leapt at White Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Kiyah!" shouted White Jungle Fury Ranger as he jumped up and kicked Bai Lai in the chest out of the temple. White Jungle Fury Ranger ran out of the temple with his Rhino Morpher blade as he charges at Bai Lai to slash at him only to have him disappear into a shadow again. Bai Lai continued this cycle over and over, appearing in different locations each time as he and White Jungle Fury Ranger battled outside the temple (with White Jungle Fury Ranger getting in some slashes at Bai Lai here and there).

"GAHHH!" exclaimed Bai Lai in pain as he flew across the temple as the result of a slash from White Jungle Fury Ranger's Rhino Blade. Bai Lai landed near a portion of grass as he slowly used all remaining strength to get up, and as he did he noticed he stepped on a yellow sunflower.

"Bah! Worthless human plant, too weak and fragile!" snarled Bai Lai before he looked at White Jungle Fury Ranger and noticed...anger?

"You...stepped on a sunflower...and killed it..." said White Jungle Fury Ranger as he tightened his fist in anger and looked down.

"Huh?" asked Bai Lai in confusion.

"That...just...burns...me...up!" shouted White Jungle Fury Ranger as he looked up at Bai Lai with fire in his visor. White Jungle Fury Ranger dragged his feet back like a rhino for a second and then ran at Bai Lai head first (literally). White Jungle Fury Ranger rammed his horn with a powerful headbutt at Bai Lai and penetrated his chest as sparks flew out of it. Bai Lai was knocked back into a tree by the attack, but White Jungle Fury Ranger wasn't done with him yet. He ran at Bai Lai slashing at him with his Rhino Morpher Blade over and over again, sparks coming off Bai Lai's body continuously. Bai Lai tried fighting back with his sword, but it was no good as White Jungle Fury Ranger clashed with it and knocked it away from him.

"No! My sword!" cried out Bai Lai before receiving another headbutt to the chest from White Jungle Fury Ranger that knocked him back again. Bai Lai's body was smoking now, as he was attempting to nurse his wounds and struggled to stand up. White Jungle Fury Ranger walked over to him slowly as Bai Lai continued to struggle to get up. Once close enough White Jungle Fury Ranger picked Bai Lai up as his helmet's horn was imbedded into his chest and screamed in pain as White Jungle Fury Ranger lifted him up into the sky with his horn.

"Time to say bye bye Bai Lai! Rhino Blade Super Slash!" shouted White Jungle Fury Ranger as the Rhino Blade glowed orange and he slashed at Bai Lai in mid air (with Bai Lai screaming in pain as electricity flowed through his body).

"C-Curse you Ranger! Long live...DAI SHI!" screamed Bai Lai before cawing like a crow and exploding while in mid air with White Jungle Fury Ranger turning around right before the explosion occurred, further increasing his awesomeness.

 **(Beacon Amphitheater)**

Every student was now there, each one was being given a team as Ozpin named the ones who made it while the large screen showed the teams and what they did.

"Russel Thrust, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you, retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day one, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), lead by Cardin Winchester." said Ozpin as he congratulated them as their team name was formed on the screen along with their fights.

 _'A Winchester and Sky? I don't know if Tony and Sky would be either surprised or weirded out.'_ thought Josh, remembering the Skyward Force Red Ranger. After they left, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walked onto the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. You four have obtained the white rook pieces. From this day on you four, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by... Jaune Arc." said Ozpin as he clapped for them. Nora hugged Ren tightly as Jaune stood there, shocked.

"I-I'm... the Leader?" gawked Jaune in disbelief as he looked up at the team name and their battles.

"Congratulations Jaune." smiled Ozpin smiled as he shook Jaune's hand. After that, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang then walked up onto the stage. As it showed some of their battles within the forest.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from the forest. So from this day one, you will fight together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by none other than Ruby Rose." smiled Ozpin as Ruby stood there, also in disbelief as Yang hugged her tightly while Weiss looked at her surprised.

"And now will Joshua Martinez please step forward?" asked Ozpin as Josh raised an eyebrow before stepping forward and standing straight.

"Young man, you have retrieved the crystal Knight piece. A rather interesting choice knowing of the display you showed to protect the eight students and take on the bigger threat." commented Ozpin as the screen changed to a photo of Josh and videos of the Ranger suits used during the Initiation, including the battle against Bail Lai.

 _"Sky Laser!"_

 _"Blade Laser! Fire!"_

 _"DRIVE VORTEX!"_

 _"Rhino Morpher Stampede!"_

 _"Rhino Blade Super Slash!"_

The students including RWBY and JNPR were left utterly in awe for what Josh did and most of their looks showed they should have had him on their team, although it slightly faltered when it showed Josh's 'Berserk' Mode after Bai Lai stepped on the sunflower. Josh however face-palmed, not liking the attention. However, he couldn't help but notice the looks Weiss and Blake had when the footage showed his White and Black Ranger suits respectively, Ruby at his weapons and Yang at his 'Berserk' Mode.

"And for your actions, you may pick to be in whatever team you see fit. Usually, Teams can be only four people... but I am willing to make this exception. So.. who will you choose to be with?" asked Ozpin. Josh then turned around as he started to look at all of the teams down below. He then turned back up to see the footage that they captured.

 _'I can't believe I still have to be on a team! Doesn't everyone know I work better solo?! The footage proved it! But then again, if it wasn't for Nora and Ren's help, my shoulder would be dislocated by now. So which team should I be on? JNPR's already balanced with Ren's stealth, Nora's strength, Pyrrha's skill and Jaune's heart. So that leaves...'_ thought Josh as he looked at RWBY, who blushed upon sight much to his confusion.

 ***SMACK***

 **Josh: OW!**

 **Omarnosian10: That's better.**

"I choose to help out Team RWBY sir. Someone once told me that with great power comes great responsibility and they're my first friends here so it's my responsibility to watch out for them." saluted Josh, recalling a certain hero's famous quote he met over a year ago for a day. Ozpin showed a smile as he nodded.

"Very well, You will be assigned to Team RWBY, or RWBYJ (rue-beige)." informed Ozpin as everyone applauded. Josh looked at his new teammates and nodded as they smile back with blushes.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." smiled Ozpin.

 **(RWBYJ's Dorm Room)**

Ruby was the first one to enter only to blush.

"Out of the way, dunce!" scoffed Weiss as she shoved Ruby aside only to blush with her.

"What's the hold-up?" asked Blake as she enters to blush.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Yang as she enters and finds out why, not knowing that they nearly took up the entire doorway.

"Are you girls trying to keep me out?" snarled Josh as he looked over WB's shoulders only to grit his teeth. In the middle of the entire room is not four beds, but rather, a _double queen_ -sized bed. Noticing the length and positions the whole team took, Josh concluded the only person who did this.

 **(Unknown Place)**

"Royal Flush!" laughed Jenji as he showed his cards. Sitting around him are a lion-themed robotic warrior with a red visor and a gold warrior with a ruby on his crown-like head. They're currently playing poker in a red pirate ship.

"Full house!" informed the robotic warrior as he showed his cards.

"Dangit!" pounded Jenji as the gold warrior collected the cards.

"Jenji, how is Joshua doing?" asked the gold warrior as he shuffled the cards for another round.

"He's doing well, Sentinel." snickered Jenji.

"I recognize that snicker. It is well known for pranks. Jenji, what did you do?" asked the robotic warrior as Jenji snickered again.

"Let's just say he's going through some team 'bonding' with the girls." snickered Jenji before a loud voice was heard throughout the ship.

 **"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

"You replaced the separate beds with a queen-sized one, didn't you?" deadpanned Sentinel as Jenji went to full-blown laughter while rolling on the ground.

 _Captain's Log 03_

 _DARN YOU JENJI! DARN YOU TO HADES!_

 _Now with only one large bed, we have to sleep together. Last time I slept with a girl is..._

 _And before anybody assumes something, we did not do 'that'._

 _Here's how the layout will work. I'm going to sleep in the middle while Yang and Blake sleep on my left and Weiss and Ruby sleep on my right._

 _Now onto my findings. The Psycho Society has revived Bai Lai and he somehow gained the ability to go through shadows. I think I know how but I'm not going to jump into assumptions._

 _As you read above, I'm on a team with 4 girls and we only have one bed, because 'someone' replaced it._

 _I'm currently in a pissed off mood because of this event so I'm ending the log shortly._

 **Power Ranger Villain Database (origin, gender, theme, weapon, element)**

 **Bai Lai: Revived by Psycho Purple and Navy. Male. Crow. Broadsword. Shadow**


	4. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**WARNING! WARNING! FAN-FICTION WEBSITE AT RISK OF DELETE!**

 **Let me tell you what's happening readers. According to Fenikkusumaru through PM, people from the government are planning to delete the FanFiction Website!**

 **Audience: *picks up torches and pitchforks***

 **Don't worry, there's a way for us to save this website! From what Fenikkusumaru told me, there's a petition that needs 50,000 signatures to prevent this catastrophe! It's called "Stop the Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP)" created by Peter Becker. I already sent my signature, but YOU need to send your signatures too! Recommended from the email I received after signing the petition, here's the sample message**

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **The Administration and the U.S. Trade Representative just reached a deal with 11 other nations on the secretly negotiated, massive so-called "free-trade" agreement, the Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP). As the long fought for, recent release of the TPP text proves, the agreement will greatly empower corporations by virtually eliminating consumer, health, safety, labor, privacy, and environmental regulations, enforcing corporate domination over our justice system through offshore corporate investor-state tribunals or ISDS.**

 **Despite massive popular opposition to the TPP (despite media silence) on the part of citizens of all party nations, the TPP will now come up for a vote in Congress within months under the anti-democratic Fast Track procedure. Now we are in the fight of our lives to urge Congress to oppose the TPP when it comes up for a vote.**

 **That's why I signed a petition to The United States House of Representatives and The United States Senate, which says:**

 **"We urge Congress to vote no on the Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP). An agreement like the TPP should be negotiated in the full light of day. America must reserve the right to determine our own consumer, health, safety, labor, privacy, and environmental regulations. Do not surrender our rights to trans-national corporations."**

 **Will you sign the petition too? Click here to add your name:**

 **(I'm altering the link slightly so you could receive this, so when you copy off this, remove the alterations)**

 **petitions.**

 **moveon.**

 **org**

 **/ sign/stop-the-trans-pacific?source= &r_by=15227760**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

 **This is what you need to do to save FanFiction. Due to the seriousness of this situation, I'm not doing my smoke-bomb gimmick.**

 **PS: If you see that my other stories are updated, then I'll save you the time by saying that if you completely read this, then don't read the other updates since these are the same.**

 **ALSO, DON'T REVIEW! I REPEAT, DON'T REVIEW ON THIS!**


	5. The Red Ranger's Ice

**Omarnosian10: HELLO~ REMNANT!**

 **DLBot2016: Dude, are you pulling a Sagara?**

 **Omarnosian10: Maybe. *mischievously grins***

 **DLBot2016: Wait a minute. *looks over script* I never heard of this Power Rangers Anime.**

 **Omarnosian10: *mock surprise* They made an anime for Power Rangers?**

 **DLBot2016: No, I'm talking about this Power Rangers team made up of anime characters. *points at script***

 **Omarnosian10: *looks at lines* Oh, _that._ Well, it started when I was surfacing the web, checking out fanfics along the way until I stumbled upon this one made in the Power Rangers Fanon Wikia. It's Super Sentai counterpart was created by CureKurogane. He hasn't adapted the PR version yet, so I'm kind of making an English AU of that.**

 **DLBot2016: *nods* That makes sense. *looks at reviews* Man, nothing but demands for the next chapter as of late..**

 **Omarnosian10: WHAT?! *shoves DLBot2016 away before looking at reviews* THEY COULD'VE AT LEAST PUT IN IDEAS FOR ORIGINAL CHAPTERS!**

 **DLBot2016: I know, right? They should know that we're going to use original chapters until you reached 10, then 20, then 30, the-**

 ***Omarnosian10 sprays methane on DLBot2016's helmet until he fainted***

 **Omarnosian10: Phew, good thing I stopped him before he reached the DBZ reference. Readers, STOP TELLING ME TO RUSH MY UPDATES AND INSTEAD GIVE ME IDEAS FOR ORIGINAL CHAPTERS AND PSYCHO-PAWNS! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 4: The Red Ranger's Ice**

 **(RWBYJ Dorm Room)**

It was a beautiful morning at Beacon Academy.

The sun was rising. The birds were singing. Team RWBY was sleeping soundly in their bed for a little bit longer. And Josh is wearing a camo undershirt while holding a trumpet.

…Wait a minute. Josh is wearing a camo undershirt?

 _And_ holding a trumpet?

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!

"AH!" yelled RWBY as they jumped out of their bed on the sides individually before getting up with half-lit eyes until they noticed Josh standing in front of their bed and his current attire.

"Josh, what are you doing up?" asked Ruby as she rubbed her eyes.

"Where did you get a trumpet?" pointed Weiss.

"Why are you wearing a camo undershirt?" asked Blake as the girls blush upon seeing his eight-pack.

"And looking sexy while wearing it?" drooled Yang as Josh stopped playing the trumpet before setting it down on a desk.

"To answer each of your individual questions; Ruby, I've been up for an hour and doing my daily exercises. Weiss, let's just say a certain _cat_ got me it. (Blake's bow twitches) Blake, I've had this under my usual attire the whole time. Yang... I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of an answer." deadpanned Josh as Yang pouted disappointed.

"There's a note on the doorstep." noticed Ruby as everyone looked down on the mentioned paper.

"Didn't see it on my way out. (shrugs) Must've got in after." muttered Josh as he kneeled down and picked up the note.

"Dear Team RWBYJ, I apologize for the bed misplacement. _Someone_ has somehow snuck into the room and switched the original 4 beds with one double queen-sized bed. Sometime this week, my staff will relocate the beds. Sincerely, Ozpin." read Josh, not noticing the relieved/sad looks on his teammates' faces.

 _'I would bet Jenji had something to do with this.'_ thought Josh angrily while crumbling the note.

"4? Shouldn't there be 5?" asked Ruby curiously as Josh saw something in the back of the note and un-crumbled it.

"P.S: Of you're wondering why I said 4 instead of 5, that's because there's not enough room to fit them all." read Josh before re-crumbling the note. Josh would've told his teammates about his Zords but he'll save the info until necessary.

"That answers your question?" asked Yang as Ruby nodded before RWBY blushed, realizing the only solution.

"Josh... " trailed off Ruby as Josh picked up his uniform and entered the bathroom, heightening the blushes.

"What?" snarled Josh through the door as he changes to his uniform.

"If we'll be one bed short, you're gonna have to (blushes) sleep with one of us." answered Ruby as Yang grins.

"I CALL DIBS!" called Yang with a raised hand, gaining glares from RWB.

"I can sleep on the floor, you know." suggested Josh emotionlessly, gaining a pout from Yang.

"Why would you sleep on this disgusting, dirty floor?" asked Weiss arrogantly.

"So none of you would." answered Josh with a _slight_ tone of sincerity, making the girls blush brighter.

"Maybe we should rotate daily, so you could feel more comfortable." suggested Blake as Josh sighs annoyed, realizing that they won't let him sleep on the ground.

"Fine!" shouted Josh as he got out, wearing a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

"Ruby it's your turn." informed Yang as Ruby sped into the bathroom with her uniform.

 **(Few minutes later)**

After everyone got dressed, Ruby blew a whistle.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Josh, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! (shot her hand into the air) Bonzai!" shouted Ruby as BY went next to their leader and shouted the same thing. Weiss just sighed and shook her head while Josh just rubbed his temples.

RWBY started to decorate (Josh brought nothing with him and just read a book). Yang got out a poster which had the boy band 'The Achieve Men,' and put it up. On the other side of the room, Weiss put a huge portrait of a forest with red leaves. Near the window, Blake was putting her books away, when she accidentally pulled out a book called 'Ninjas of Love.' Her eyes widen, and she put her book back into her suitcase, unnoticed by everyone except for a certain Ranger, who's eye twitches, imagining her reaction to his ninja-themed Ranger suits. Ruby brought out Crescent Rose, and sliced part of the window's curtains. After Weiss sewed back the curtain, the dorm was complete.

"Objective complete! (high fives Yang) Alright, our second order of business is (sadly) classes. Now, we have a few classes together today. At nine we've got-" started Ruby.

"Did you say nine o'clock?!" interrupted Weiss

"Um…" trailed off Ruby.

"It's eight fifty-five, you dunce!" yelled Weiss while looking at a clock. RWBY started to panic until Josh leaned down.

"Yang, get on my back. Blake, get in my arms. Weiss, get on Ruby's back." ordered Josh as a red Tyrannosaurus-themed bracelet appeared on Josh's wrist, under his uniform.

"What?! Why?!" demanded Weiss as Yang got on Josh's back and Blake jumped into his arms bridal-style without complaint.

"Apart from Ruby, you're the lightest of our group. No offense Blake and Yang." informed Josh politely.

"None taken." synced BY.

"And Ruby and I are the only ones who can use super-speed, so get on." finished Josh as Weiss got on Ruby's back, both girls glaring at BY before they all zoomed toward the class, with JNPR in tow, unaware of a hooded figure watching them from the tower.

* * *

 **S.P.D. Emergency!**

 **(Instrumental)**

The screen showed the RWBY logo as each letter changed to show a determined look on each member's face. Then showing a four way split screen displaying determined faces of each member of team JNPR. The screen plays clips of Ruby fighting Beowulves, Weiss fighting White Fang soldiers, Blake fighting robots, and Yang fighting members of Junior's gang. The screen then showed clips of Jaune cutting of an Ursa's head, Nora swinging her hammer at a Death Stalker, Pyrrha fighting Cardin Winchester, and Ren shooting at a King Taijitu.

 **Power Rangers S.P.D.**

 **Power Rangers to the rescue!**

The screen showed a quick image of S.P.D. Red's helmet before changing to Ruby crossing her arms and looks at the camera with a determined look on her face while standing in front of a red background with the S.P.D badge as smaller screens showed scenes of Ruby fighting the Nevermore, shooting at Beowulves and falling from the sky played in front of the background as the subtitles 'Lindsay Jones as Ruby' appeared in the center of screen in white.

 **(Go Go Go Go)**

 **Power Rangers S.P.D.**

The screen then transitioned into a quick shot of S.P.D. Blue's Helmet before showing Jaune looking at the screen while rubbing the back of his head and looking nervous while standing in front of a blue background with the S.P.D. badge as smaller scenes of Jaune showed him training with Pyrrha, staring down Cardin, and playing guitar in front of Weiss played in front of the background as the subtitles 'Miles Luna as Jaune' appear in the center of the screen in white.

 **Power Rangers to the rescue!**

The screen then transitioned again into a quick shot of S.P.D. Green's helmet before showing Ren saluting with a serious look on his face as he stood in front of a green background with the S.P.D badge as smaller scenes of Ren shooting at a Death Stalker, holding back the bite of a King Taijitu with his hands and aura, and Ren looking at Nora as she hung upside down in a tree played in front of the background as the subtitles 'Monty Oum as Ren' appeared in the center of the screen in white.

 **(Go Go Go Go)**

 **Heroes on your side,**

The screen then transitioned yet again into a quick shot of S.P.D. Yellow's helmet before showing Yang standing with her right hand on her hip and her left arm simply hanging to side as she looked at the camera with a quick wink as she stood in front of a yellow background with the S.P.D. badge as smaller scenes of Yang riding her Bumblebee, running at Junior to punch him, and flying though the sky while wearing sunglasses played in front of the background as the subtitles 'Barbara Dunkleman as Yang' appeared in the center of the screen in white.

 **Heroes for all time,**

The screen then transitioned once more into a quick shot of S.P.D. Pink's helmet before showing Nora smiling at the camera and waving hello with both her hands while standing in front of a pink background with the S.P.D. badge as smaller scenes of Nora shooting with her weapon, riding an Ursa, and balancing a rook chess piece on her head played in front of the background as the subtitles 'Samantha Ireland as Nora' appeared in the center of screen in white.

 **Out to save the universe!**

 **No matter where you are,**

The screen then showed a split shot with Professor Ozpin sipping his coffee on the right side of the screen with the subtitles 'Shannon McCormick as Professor Ozpin' appeared below his side of the screen in white while the left side of the screen displayed a shot of Adam Taurus glowing with his aura with the subtitles 'Garrett Hunter as Adam Taurus' appeared below his side of the screen in white.

 **If it's near or far,**

The screen then showed another split shot with Glynda Goodwitch adjusting her glasses on the left side of the screen with the subtitles 'Kathleen Zuelch as Glynda Goodwitch' appeared bellow her side of the screen in white while the right side of screen displayed a shot of Oobleck smiling in the middle of his class room as the subtitles 'Joel Heyman as Professor Oobleck' appeared below his side of the screen in white.

 **you can always call out**

The screen showed one more more split shot with Emerald giving an evil smirk on the left side of the screen with the subtitles 'Katie Newvile as Emerald' appeared below her side of the screen in white while the right side of the screen displayed a shot of Junior holding his hands up as the subtitles 'Jack Pattillo as Junior' appeared below his side of the screen in white.

 **Space Patrol**

 **Space Patrol**

The screen shifted to RY and JNR exiting Beacon while readying their weapons before charging towards a herd of Grimm.

 **Space Patrol**

 **Space Patrol Delta!**

The screen showed clips of an airship flying away from an explosion, Yang riding her Bumblebee away from another, and Ruby jumping away from one.

 **Go Go Go Go Go Go**

The screen now shows Ruby flipping above robots that are shooting lasers with Crescent Rose in gun mode, Yang flaring up her Semblance, then Ruby shooting at the robots on Bumblebee, JNR running away from an explosion,

 **Power Rangers Goooooooooooooo!**

The screen then showed clips of Beacon from a distance, Crescent Rose and Magnhild switching from close to long range modes, and RY and JNR's weapons somewhat combining.

 **Power Rangers S.P.D.**

 **Power Rangers to the rescue!**

 **Go, Go, SPD!**

The screen ended by showing Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Yang and Nora's logo's in formation RJRYN.

* * *

 **(Professor Port's Classroom)**

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as PREY." started a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wears a burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair, _extremely_ bushy eyebrows, a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight. Team RWBYJ sat in the front, while JNPR sat in the middle. Josh and Weiss are taking notes, Blake and Yang are paying attention, and Ruby was sleeping, but was awakened when Port started laughing, only to be met with dead silence.

"Uh… And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses! Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" announced Port.

"Ayyyy-yep!"

Every student turned to see one boy standing, with his hand in the air. Moments later, he sat back down.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy…" started Port while Ruby was drawing on her paper.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter' he told me…" continued Port. Ruby started giggling while looking at her paper. She brought it up to show her team. It was a stick figure of Port, with stink lines around him, and under him said 'Professor Poop.' BY giggled and Weiss and Josh are annoyed, the latter doing a face-palm.

"Ah-heh-hem! (gains RWBYJ's attention) In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" bowed Port as Weiss became more frustrated while Ruby began acting immature.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you would like to demonstrate these traits?" asked Port as Josh stood up.

"Josh Martinez reporting for duty, sir!" saluted Josh as Port chuckled.

"A brave young soldier, then step forward and face your opponent. But first, please head out to get your battle outfit." ordered Port as Josh walked around his desk.

"Sir, I won't be needing to leave the room to obtain my outfit." informed Josh, surprising Port.

"Young man, how will you fight then?" asked Port curiously, unaware of Josh's Ranger status. A gold phone-like device with an M on it materialized in his hand, surprising and confusing everyone since phones don't exist in Remnant. Josh flipped it open, revealing a ruby tip on the phone and input the code 123.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" cried Josh as he pointed the Mystic Morpher to the ceiling.

 **~Mystic Force: Yellow Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

 _ **Galwit Mysto Ranger**_

A lightning bolt came out of Josh's Mystic Morpher before the Lightning Titan dived down and posed alongside him. Josh looked up and jumped into a Mystic Force Spell circle that appeared above him. As he jumped into the spell circle, the Ranger suit from the neck down formed. Josh looks at the readers with the Ranger logo behind him before the helmet formed around his head. As the suit completes, Josh takes a pose with the cape flowing behind him.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" cried Josh. Josh's current Ranger suit is yellow and unlike the previous suits, this one has a yellow cape with a white underside. He has 2 black stripes going from his cape to his boots, forming a large M. His black visor is shaped like a lightning-patterned bird. He has a gold belt with an M-shaped buckle, his Mystic Morpher and a miniature staff with a gold M and his insignia as the crystal tip.

"I always carry my battle suits, sir!" saluted Yellow Mystic Ranger, gaining surprised looks from everyone, mostly Yang.

 _'He looks HOT in yellow.'_ thought Yang with a purr, getting a raised eyebrow from Blake.

"Go Josh!" cheered Yang quickly after noticing Blake's reaction to her purr.

"Fight well." encouraged Blake while holding a flag that says 'RWBYJ'.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBYJ!" cheerfully ordered Ruby before Weiss glared at her.

"Ruby! He's trying to focus!" scolded Weiss.

"Oh, um... sorry..." apologized Ruby nervously as Yang glares at the heiress.

"How can you tell? He's wearing a helmet!" argued Yang. Weiss just ignored her and paid attention to Yellow Mystic Ranger. Yellow Mystic Ranger just scoffed and walked down.

"Amazing! Let the match begin!" announced Port before he swung his ax down and breaks the lock of a cage (somehow unnoticed by the students) revealing an armored boar-like Grimm.

"A Boarbatusk. Pathetic." scoffed Yellow Mystic Ranger before the Grimm charged at him. Yellow Mystic Ranger ran towards the Boarbatusk and slid under it, coming up from behind before the Boarbatusk stopped and turned. Suddenly, the Grimm jumped and rolled into a ball before it rolls around Yellow Mystic Ranger, building up momentum.

"Ha ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" chuckled Port while Yellow Mystic Ranger shrugged.

 _'Reminds me of Arburian Pelarotas.'_ mentally noted Yellow Mystic Ranger before he took a deep breath and did many calculations in his mind.

"Why is Josh just standing there?" asked Ruby as she raises an eyebrow.

"You dolt! It's obvious that he's waiting for the right moment to strike!" answered Weiss arrogantly before the Boarbatusk turned toward Yellow Mystic Ranger. Suddenly, Yellow Mystic Ranger took out his Mystic Morpher and input the code 883.

 ** _Tryn Tryn Ranger_**

"Who said that?!" yelled Yang while looking around.

"Mystic Force Fighters." called out Yellow Mystic Ranger as he spread his hands down before red boxing gloves with half a gold M on each of them.

 _'HE HAS BOXING GLOVES?!'_ thought RWBY in sync, mostly Ruby and Yang. The Boarbatusk continued launching at Yellow Mystic Ranger before he brought his arms back and swung the Mystic Fighters upward at the Grimm, stopping it's rampage and throwing it into the ceiling, making a web of cracks.

"Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!" cried Yellow Mystic Ranger before he took out his Magi Staff and the M curved into an arc. Yellow Mystic Ranger aimed the Magi Staff at the Boarbatusk's belly while lightning surged from the tip.

"Magi Staff, Lightning Arrows!" cried Yellow Mystic Ranger as he pulled an invisible string before the lightning formed into arrows and fired at the Boarbatusk's belly, destroying it and creating an explosion. As Yellow Mystic Ranger puts the Magi Staff (in default mode) back in his belt, leftover sparks from the arrows fell from the smoke while Yellow Mystic Ranger's cape flowed behind him, giving him a majestic appearance. Most of the female students stared dreamily at the Yellow Mystic Ranger while most of the male populace scoffed with the same thought.

 _'Showoff.'_

"Bravo! Bra-vo! That was an excellent strategy, using the Grimm's own power against it, exposing it's weak spot and killing it from there! _Especially_ when you used arrows since most Hunters and Huntresses use varying types of guns or blasters for long-range! _Very_ original! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman-in-training!" clapped Port.

"Power Down." commanded Yellow Mystic Ranger before he de-morphed.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and… stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" ordered Port while most of the students were walking out of class. Weiss kept glaring at Ruby before she hurriedly went for the exit.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" asked Jaune.

"That is what we're wondering too. Interesting fight you did though." complimented Blake as Josh scoffed.

"I've had experience of fighting foes with similar abilities, so it was nothing but a warm-up." folded Josh while Yang giggled.

"You look good in yellow spandex." complimented Yang as Josh unfolds his arms and nod.

"Speaking of yellow, why did you choose that color specifically?" asked Pyrrha curious.

"I already morphed into a Red, 2 Blacks, and a White so I thought of completing the RWBYJ color morphs." answered Josh while BY and JNPR tilted their heads.

"Morph?" wondered the group confused before Josh picked up his supplies.

"None of your concern." scoffed Josh.

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" cried Ruby while Weiss turned around.

"What?" shouted Weiss.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" asked Ruby before being interrupted.

"What's wrong with _me?_ What's wrong with _you?_ You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" answered Weiss.

"What did _I_ do?" scoffed Ruby.

"That's just it - you've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" shouted Weiss.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together' when we fought the Nevermore? I thought you believed in acting as a team." asked Ruby.

"Not a team led by _you_. I've studied _and_ trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Out of all 5 of us, you're the _second_ person least expected to be leader." insulted Weiss as Ruby blinked, hurt and confused.

"Second? Who's the first?" asked Ruby while Weiss turned her back on her before Ruby tried to reach out but dropped her hand.

"Ask your sister. (Ruby's eyes widen on the verge of tears) This may not have been the worst, but Ozpin made a mistake." answered Weiss while walking away, leaving Ruby dejected.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." remarked Ozpin as he approaches.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" asked Ruby.

"That remains to be seen." laughed Ozpin slightly before seriously frowning, seeing a red aura around Ruby invisible to the normal human eye. Ozpin slowly turns away and began walking.

"Ozpin? (Ozpin stops) Why didn't you make Josh the leader of RWBYJ? You heard what he can do, and he has a _lot_ more training than me, so why?" asked Ruby as Ozpin slowly smiles, dismissing the red aura for the moment.

"Being a leader isn't about being the most powerful, strongest or fastest. (Ruby raises an eyebrow) You'll know what it means when the time comes." answered Ozpin while walking away.

 _'And I'm afraid that time is soon.'_

 **(Outside Beacon)**

As Weiss continued her walk while sulking about Ruby being leader, an invisible white aura suddenly surrounds her body, causing her to shiver with her arms folded.

"It's getting cold all of a sudden." muttered Weiss as she continued walking to her dorm, unaware of a hooded figure watching her from behind a tree.

 **(Nighttime, Josh's Mindscape)**

 _Josh blinks his eyes as he is floating in a void._

 _"What is this?" asked Josh while looking around cautiously before a new vision appeared, showing a town similar to medieval times and various creatures wreaking havoc._

 _"Run, Cobardes! This is Aizen-sama's power!" laughed a voice as Josh turned his head, only to raise an eyebrow. Leading the creatures is a monster with a maraca for a head, a cactus body, and Mexican clothing, including the straw hat. It's face is a sinister smile emoji made of straw and it's main weapon is a flaming two-sided maraca. In fact, it looks like a cross between a Mexican and a Hawaii Mascot._

 _"Not so fast, Maracstraw." called out a voice as Maracstraw, his foot-soldiers and Josh turn to see 5 teens run to the front._

 _Leading the 5 teens is a boy with decent tanned skin, violet eyes, spiky purplish-brown hair and markings on his face. He is wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt, red tie and black dress pants._

'This is Akuto Sai.'

 _Josh looks around for the weird voice that sounds familiar._

 _"Maybe it only comes for introductions." shrugged Josh before repaying attention._ _Standing next to Akuto on the right is a blonde girl with a small bun being held by a pink bow in her hair. She has brown eyes and is wearing a sleeveless pink shirt and blue stripes, blue jean shorts and pink heels._

'This is Lucy Heartfilia.'

 _Next to Lucy is a sandy blonde boy with light-brown eyes and is wearing a white dress shirt, a yellow sweater-vest, khakis and black shoes._

'This is Alphonse Elric.'

 _On Akuto's left side is a short blue-haired girl with blue eyes and is wearing a blue/white Sailor shirt/skirt and blue heels._

'This is Ami Mizuno.'

 _Next to Ami is a dark brunette boy with black eyes and is wearing a green shirt, black jeans and green sneakers._

'This is Tatsumi Oga.'

 _Josh raises an eyebrow while looking around for the mysterious voice._

 _"Is it just me, or do most of those names sound Japanese?" pondered Josh before repaying attention as Maracstraw laughs._

 _"Who are you supposed to be?" laughed Maracstraw before the teens raised their wrists, revealing their_ own _morphers, which are similar to the Lost Galaxy Morphers. Akuto's is red/black and has a red cross and crown as his personal logo on the disc. Lucy's is pink/black and has a pink fairy with a tail as her personal logo. Alphonse's is yellow/black and has a yellow chemical in a yin-yang motion as his personal logo. Ami's is blue/black and has a planet-like symbol with a water ring around it as her personal logo. Tatsumi's is green/black and has green wings with horns between them as his personal logo._ _At the sight of this, Maracstraw gasped._

 _"NO! It can't be!" yelled Maracstraw as the creatures gather around him._

 _"You ready?" commanded Akuto._

 _"Ready!" synced his teammates before they brought up their Morphers._

 _"Anime, Break the Walls!" synced the group as they tapped their logos before the creatures shot energy blasts around them, covering them in smoke._

 _"HA! Just like a perro! All bark and no bite!" laughed Maracstraw before the smoke cleared, showing the Ranger suits. Their limbs are covered by black spandex with different colored singular stripes. Their boots match their Ranger color and have gold braces and white ankle covers. Their gloves are also white with gold braces. They have vests with the right side over the left and have a badge on it with their individual logos in a triangle of a star in a circle, similar to a clock. Akuto's is the top, Lucy's is the upper right, Alphonse's is the lower right, Ami's is the upper left and Tatsumi's is the lower left. Their helmets are based on animals with a silver mouth-guard shaped like a gas-mask. Red Lion, Green Bull, Blue Dolphin, Yellow Falcon and Pink Cougar._

 _"Courage of the Demon King, Red Anime Ranger!"_

 _"Strength of Beelzebub, Green Anime Ranger!"_

 _"Elegance of the Sailor Senshi, Blue Anime Ranger!"_

 _"Swiftness of an Alchemist, Yellow Anime Ranger!"_

 _"Heart of a Wizard, Pink Anime Ranger!"_

 _"The 5 heroes of the Anime World! Power Rangers Anime!"_

 _"Anime? (raises an eyebrow) As in animated Japanese shows?" wondered Josh before FINALLY noticing the change of reality around him, looking more anime-based._

 _"Why didn't I notice that?" wondered Josh before a bright light consumed him._

 **(RWBYJ's Dorm Room)**

Josh immediately shot up from the bed and looked around, seeing the dorm room before looking down to see Weiss and Blake holding his hands while sleeping. Letting go of their hands, Josh put a hand on his head.

"It was just a dream, or _is_ it?" wondered Josh while raising his wrist before an Anime Morpher materialized on it.

 _'Could it have been a Ranger Vision of their first morph?'_ thought Josh warily before noticing Weiss shiver with a white aura around her and Ruby whimpering with a red aura.

 _'A Psycho-Pawn is born already?! Can't do anything since it's not attacking. (groans) If Yang sees this, I'm_ not _gonna hold back.'_ thought Josh as the Anime Morpher de-materialized before he turned and put his arms around Ruby's waist with Weiss between them as Josh nuzzled his head into Weiss' hair. Suddenly, the auras died down and RW have smiles on their faces.

 **(The Next Day, Beacon Hallway)**

RWBYJ is currently walking towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"EXCUSE ME! BEACON DOCTORS COMING THROUGH!" cried a voice as the team turned and leaned against the wall before 2 doctors ran by them, carrying a gurney, with a _skeleton_ in ice.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" cried Ruby in slight fear, seeing a skeleton for the first time.

"Don't know, willing to find out." said Josh before chasing the doctors, followed by RWBY and JNPR.

 **(Beacon Infirmary)**

As soon as they stepped into the infirmary, RWBY and JNPR gasped in horror at the sight while Josh clenched his fists. All around the infirmary are skeletons in ice, all in different stances. Mostly shock and fear.

"What happened?" quivered Ruby.

"That is what I would like to know." muttered Ozpin before he approaches the group with a scroll.

"Ozpin, can you tell us why there are so many skeletons in here?" asked Weiss uncomfortably before Ozpin showed a video of 2 students walking to class innocently until suddenly, a red blur passed them and they turned to ice, with only their skeletons visible. Jaune gave a quiet girlish scream while the rest of the group beside Josh looked at the screen in horror.

"Who... or _what_ was that?" asked Pyrrha while taking a step back as Ozpin messed with the scroll.

"This is what the footage caught of the culprit in slow motion." sighed Ozpin before replaying the video in slow motion. When the video paused at the blur, Ruby gasped in horror. The red blur is actually a red _hood_.

"Ruby? That was you?!" gasped Yang as everyone looked at Ruby in surprise.

"But... that's impossible." nearly sobbed Ruby while Weiss slightly blushed, remembering waking up in Josh's arms alongside Ruby and therefore, knowing that Ruby's innocent. Ozpin slowly frowned as the red aura around Ruby became visible to him and Josh only again.

"JOSH!" cried a voice before the Laser Lamp appeared in mid-air close to Josh's face.

"DID THE LAMP JUST TALK?!" yelled Jaune while pointing at the Laser Lamp, which is floating in mid-air.

"I wish I was seeing things." muttered Ren before Jenji opened the lid.

"Is that a kitty?" awed Nora while Blake stares at Jenji mysteriously.

 _'This must be the 'certain cat' Josh mentioned yesterday.'_ thought Blake with her bow twitching.

"If you're gonna tell me about a Psycho-Pawn being loose, you're too late!" exclaimed Josh, gaining confused looks from WBY and JNPR while Ozpin and Ruby look intrigued.

 _'Psycho-Pawn? Like the monster Josh mentioned when we first met?'_ thought Ruby.

"I already know that! I meant I sense that he's near!" warned Jenji while Josh's eyes widened.

"Can you lead me to where he is?" asked Josh as Jenji nodded before floating out of the infirmary, with Josh following before the rest of the group.

 **(Beacon Cafeteria)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Was all a poor student could scream out before being slashed at the chest and put in the same condition as the previous victims.

"AH! Music to my ears! More essences to drain, and more meetings with the Reaper." laughed a red hooded figure before being shot at the back, which did nothing but gain it's attention. The figure turned it's covered head to see RWBYJ, JNPR and Ozpin with Pyrrha's Milo smoking from the recent shots.

"So _you're_ the one freezing my students?" frowned Ozpin while adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, you mean them? (waves toward the unfortunate victims) Nothing but appetizers. (points at RW) And you're the main course." laughed the figure before blurring towards the group with an ice scythe reared back. The figure swung it's scythe at the group before a green force field covered them and shielded them from the attack, resulting in the figure skidding back with the hood going down.

"Thanks Weiss." thanked Ruby while smiling at Weiss, who looks confused.

"As much as I like to take the credit, that wasn't me." admitted Weiss before everyone looked at Josh, who is bringing a glowing green hand up equipped with a Legend Morpher.

"Thanks Josh." smiled Blake before the force field dissipated.

"Don't thank me yet." warned Josh while pointing at the figure, drawing everyone's eyes to the uncovered figure. It's whole body seems to be made of icy bones and is wearing a red hood, similar to a certain Reaper.

 **(In Another Universe)**

"ACHOO!" sneezed Grim before he rubbed his non-existent nose.

"Um, did you just sneeze Grim?" asked Mandy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and if I had to take a guess why, I would say that someone from another universe is referring to me." guessed Grim with a hand under his jawbone.

 **(Back to the Main Universe)**

It's eye sockets have _actual_ rubies in them acting as it's eyes.

"Whatever this thing is, it's _definitely_ not a Grimm." noted Ren while taking out Storm-flower.

"Of course. I go by many names, but you can call me, the Icy Red Reaper." laughed Reaper while brandishing his scythe before Josh brought up a black phone-like device with 'SPD' as the logo on it.

"You won't lay a _finger_ on them. (does some arm motions) SPD Emergency!" cried Josh while thrusting the Patrol Morpher forwards.

 **~SPD: Shadow Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

Josh fell and landed on a large SPD Badge as the Shadow Saber appeared in his hands. Josh then raised the weapon upwards as he created a circle above him with the sword. Josh looked to his right to swing the blade horizontally and then performed a side kick with his right foot as the lower half of the Shadow Ranger armor appeared on his right leg. Then Josh jumped and performed a round house kick with his left leg, creating the armor of the Shadow ranger to form on his left leg as well the belt and holster on his waist, Josh looked forward and stood in a normal position afterwards. Next he slashed with the sword diagonally to his left then downwards to upwards and threw the sword up into the air. Josh then delivered a front punch with his right hand as the armor formed onto his right arm. After that Josh delivered a knife hand with his left hand as the armor formed into his left arm and the chest armored formed around his chest. Josh caught the falling weapon with his left hand and then used both hands to deliver a forward slash with the blade. Finally he sheathed the weapon with his left hand into his holster on the right side of his belt as the helmet of the Shadow Ranger formed around his head. Josh looked up and performed the Shadow Ranger's signature pose as the lights on the helmet flashed.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

"Defender of the Galaxy! SPD Shadow Ranger!" cried Josh in a black-clad suit with bluish-silver armor outlined in red. Silver badges with SPD are located on his belt, shoulders and helmet. His torso armor has red lines formed into a 100 with the 1 continuing downwards his right leg. Unlike the previous Ranger suits, the gloves have metal coating around the fingertips. His visor look like a sharp 'H' and what really caught them is that he appears to have doggy ears.

 _'Doggy ears?'_ thought Blake with an eye twitch.

"S.P.D, huh? Then it's a good thing I brought this." laughed Reaper before he brought up a silver sphere with holes before throwing it to the ground. Suddenly, a metallic liquid came out of the holes and formed into silver headed robots with black bodysuits and silver braces.

"Robots again?!" yelled Yang while Shadow Ranger turned to RWBY, glaring under his helmet.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?!" glared Shadow Ranger before the Krybots began charging at the groups.

"Josh, I forgot to tell you that the new weapon is ready for use. _Now_ might be a good time to test it." informed Jenji as Shadow Ranger nodded before looking at the Krybots.

"We will discuss this after we defeat these Krybots. (takes out a blue whistle-like device and his Morpher) Time to combine the powers of Werewolves _and_ Rangers." announced Shadow Ranger while the Morpher opened a slot as he inserts the whistle before opening the Morpher and pressing the red button before re-closing it.

 _ **HOWLING EMERGENCY!**_

"Seriously?! Who keeps saying that?!" yelled Yang with red flashing eyes as she looks around. Suddenly, a blue light flashed behind Shadow Ranger while a figure formed in it. The figure has a wolf–like appearance, with furry shoulder pads, sharp claws and having markings on its chest while the lower part of his body had black pants with sharp fangs too.

"DID HE JUST SUMMON A WEREWOLF?!" shouted Jaune as Weiss rubbed her eyes to make sure she's not seeing things.

"Yup, and it's not over yet." chuckled Jenji as he floated towards the group. Before anyone could ask, the werewolf-creature howled and turned into a miniature stone statue, surprising them further.

"Did that werewolf just turn to stone?" questioned Ren with a pointed finger.

"Save all questions for the rest of the mode change." assured Jenji. The blue stone statue transformed into a curvy S–shaped sword with a wolf head like guard for a hilt. As soon Shadow Ranger grabbed the sword, chains wrapped around his arms and broke, dispersing small blue flames to reveal blue spandex. Shadow Ranger's chest became enclosed in chains before it burst into small blue flames, revealing blue spandex. A ghastly image of the werewolf creature faded into Shadow Ranger's helmet as the visor turns blue.

 **"Howling Mode!"** howled Shadow Ranger while holding the Fang Falchion in a backhand grip.

"What just happened?" blinked Pyrhha before the Krybots charged at the Shadow Ranger.

"Hyah!" Shadow Ranger shouted as he slashed at a Krybot and knocked it back as sparks leaked out its body. As another Krybot charged at Shadow Ranger and attempted to throw a punch at him, he caught the punch with his other hand.

"Hm. Pathetic... my turn." Shadow Ranger responded with a chuckle as he grabbed the Krybot's whole arm and started swinging the entire body around in a circle as more Krybots began to surround him.

"WHOOOOA!" Team RWBY and JNPR responded while Ozpin's eyes widened in amazement. Soon after using the Krybot's body as a living flail its arm came off its body and the body itself was launched far back, leaving Shadow Ranger with only the arm of the Krybot, which he soon tossed aside.

"Hmph. That all you got?" Shadow Ranger snarled as he questioned the Psycho Pawn.

"Oh no, I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve, literally..." Reaper replied as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a spiked orange cube and a blue disk with half spheres on it's top and bottom.

"Ooooh...pretty shapes!" Nora responded. Reaper then chuckled evilly as he tossed the two shapes on the ground. The shapes transformed into a blue head and an orange head who stared down the Shadow Ranger.

"Oooh! The shapes turned into shape people! They look so smash-able!" Nora exclaimed before readying her hammer.

"NO! This is my fight! I'll handle this!" Shadow Ranger shouted angrily as he got into a fighting stance. The two advanced Troobian soldiers fired their weapons at Shadow Ranger as he jumped high up.

"You're not the only ones who has long ranged weapons you pathetic tin cans! Howling Cannon Fire!" Shadow Ranger commanded as the wolf head on his Fang Falchion let out a howl and then unleashed a blue wave of energy from its mouth at the two Troobian soldiers that knocked them back a bit. The blast damaged the soldiers, but it wasn't enough. The pulled out their swords as Shadow Ranger landed back on the ground.

"Oh so you two rust buckets still got some fight left in you huh? It's your funeral." Shadow Ranger scoffed as the two Troobians charged at him. The orange head and blue head clashed with Shadow Ranger's own weapon.

"Prepare to die Ranger!" The Orange shouted as he and the blue head put more force into their attacks as they began to win the clash of swords.

"Aghhh...not...today!" Shadow Range responded before pushing the two Troobians back with his sword, punching the blue head in the face and kicking the orange head in the chest.

"Woohoo! Nice one Josh!" Yang cheered before Shadow Ranger looked over at her and gave her a shrug in response.

"It was nothing, now... (looks back at two Troobians) it's time to send the both of you to the scrap heap! Fang Falchion Full Power!" Shadow proclaimed as he stood in place with his weapon's blade starting to glow a bright blue. The blue head roared in anger as it charged at Shadow Ranger with its sword weapon in hand.

"Josh look out!" Jaune shouted. The blue head was getting closer and closer to Shadow Ranger as it swung its weapon at him only for Shadow Ranger raise his Fang Falchion to block the attack with the blade of weapon now fully engulfed in a bright blue glow.

"What?!" The blue head responded before its weapon was knocked away by Shadow Ranger leaving him unarmed.

"Haaa... Hiyah! Hyah! Ha! Kiyah! Kyah!" Shadow Ranger bellowed as he started slashing at the blue head continuously as its body sparked more and more with each sword slash as well as slash marks appeared on the body marking where each slash was made.

"Gah! Gyah! Agh!" The blue head shrieked in response to each slash made afterwards holding its chest in pain. Shadow Ranger readied his weapon for one final strike at the Troobian as his visor glowed blue.

"Take this you chrome dome creep! Howling Dynamic!" Shadow Ranger shouted as he unleashed a powerful forward slash on the blue head.

"GYAHHHHHHH!" The blue head shrieked after being hit by the attack, falling down, and exploding. Shadow Ranger's visor stopped glowing after the explosion occurred.

"Not bad Ranger, but you've still got me to deal with!" The orange head responded before firing beams from his eyes at Shadow Ranger, only for him to black flip out of the way of the blast. However...instead of Shadow Ranger being hit by the attack Blake became the target of it instead.

"Huh? GAHH!" Blake screamed as she was knocked back by the force of the two beams and her right shoulder being burned a little by the laser.

"BLAKE!" Ozpin, Team RWY, and JNPR reacted in horror and shock.

"NO! TROOBIAN SCUM! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Shadow Ranger declared in anger.

"Heheheheh. I don't think so Ranger, but don't worry you'll be joining her very soon! KIYAH!" The orange head responded as he waved his sword forward and unleashed a line of energy at Shadow Ranger and his area of the battlefield became encompassed by smoke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! That was too easy..." The orange head said.

"Don't count me out just yet pumpkin head!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?!" The orange head responded as he looked up and saw Shadow Ranger up in the air with his weapon glowing blue.

"Time to end this! Howling...Crash!" Shadow Ranger declared as he landed in front of the orange head and stabbed him in the chest with his glowing sword.

"GYAHHHHHHHH!" The orange head screamed as he continued to be stabbed.

"That was for Blake you scrapheap..." Shadow Ranger said as he pulled out his weapon and began to walk away from the sparking orange head.

"Gahhh... C-curse you Ranger... eternal glory...to the Troobian Empire!" The orange head declared as he fell down and exploded.

"Aww...the shape people went boom... I wanted to make them go boo-" Nora started before a wave of cold suddenly struck her and encased her in a block of ice with only her skeleton visible.

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

"Finally! I thought I'd _never_ get that red headed pest to shut up!" Reaper responded with his scythe still covered in icy energy.

"How dare you do that to Nora!" Ren bellowed as he pulled out his weapons and fired at Reaper, who merely laughed after being hit by the blasts from Ren's weapon.

"Ahahahah! Stop it tickles!" Reaper cackled as he stared down Ren with his ruby eyes.

"Impossible! No effect?!" Ren questioned.

"Don't worry Ren." Pyrrha said as she put a hand on Ren's shoulder and readied her sword and shield.

"We've got your back!" Yang stated as she readied her Ember Celica.

"Right. Jaune, Professor, watch over Blake. We'll handle this." Ren declared as he, Yang, and Pyrrha started firing at Reaper only for him to take the attacks like they were nothing and laughed maniacally.

"You three seem quite attached to that red head, so why don't you join her? AHAHAHAH!" Reaper replied as he unleashed a wave of cold energy at the huntsman and two huntresses, trapping the three in blocks of ice with only their skeletons visible.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted.

"PYRRHA!" added Jaune.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! It appears I have an icy disposition!" Reaper laughed.

"I may not be fond of Yang, but not even _she_ deserved that! You will-" Weiss began as she readied her weapon before Ruby readied her own weapon.

"You'll pay for that!" Ruby shouted in anger as she ran at Reaper and began slashing at him with her Crescent Rose.

"Gyah! Gahh!" Reaper shrieked as Ruby struck him in the chest.

"Ruby! No, we need a plan of attack!" Weiss replied.

"I have a plan. Attack." Ruby snapped back as she continued to fight Reaper.

"Ugh! Idiot!" Weiss said as she ran at Reaper with her weapon in hand only to trip on Ruby's cape.

"Weiss! Ruby! Stay out of this! This isn't your fight!" Shadow Ranger shouted as he ran at Reaper and began to slash at him.

"Gyahhhh!" Reaper exclaimed in pain as sparks exited his body.

"Wrong, this _is_ our fight!" Weiss declared as she picked up her weapon and began stabbing at Reaper.

"Gahhh! Meddlesome pest!" Reaper responded as he knocked Weiss back with an icy wind that knocked her into Ruby.

"Weiss! Ruby!" Shadow Ranger said as he looked back at the two huntresses before looking back at Reaper and jumping to slash at the Psycho Pawn. Reaper jumped out of the way of the slash and tosses his cloak at the Shadow Ranger to block his vision and underneath the cloak the Psycho Pawn revealed that he had a pair of icy skeletal wings on his back.

"I'd love to stay, but I've got things to do and places to be. Ta-Ta!" Reaper declared as he flew away before Shadow Ranger could catch him.

"DANGIT! HE GOT AWAY!" growled Shadow Ranger while punching his open palm before de-morphing.

"This is your fault! (slightly shoves Ruby) If you hadn't charged in without a plan, that _thing_ wouldn't have gotten away!" snapped Weiss before Ruby glared back, both unaware of invisible auras with their respective colors appearing around their bodies.

"If we took the time to plan, Reaper would've got away anyway!" argued Ruby.

"Josh could've distracted it _while_ we plan, you dunce!" snapped Weiss.

"What if he got hurt like Blake?!" shouted Ruby as Josh's eyes twitched.

" **ENOUGH**! (RW glance at him) Ruby, while I appreciate your concern, that still doesn't excuse your lack of responsibility as a leader! Weiss, you raise a good point, but give her a break! Her _sister_ got turned to ice by Reaper, so it's natural that she would make that mistake! Arguing won't get our friends back to normal, so you 2 have to put aside your differences to defeat your common enemy! AM! I! CLEAR?!" glared Josh with his eyes turning into red slits as RW hugged each other out of fright.

"Yes, sir!" shrieked RW as Josh nodded while stopping his glare and his eyes turned to normal before walking to a direction.

"Josh, where are you going?" asked Jaune as the Laser Lamp flied to Josh's hand.

"I'm going to track down that Psycho Pawn. It's the only way to get the students back to normal." answered Josh before a magic flying carpet flew out of nowhere and landed in front of Josh.

"An _actual_ magic carpet?" wondered Ozpin with a raised eyebrow as Josh set foot on the carpet.

"WAIT! (runs toward Josh) I'm coming with you!" declared Ruby as Josh turned his head and scowled.

"Why? This isn't your fight." asked Josh as Weiss walked to him.

"Haven't you heard what I said earlier? This isn't just _your_ fight, it's _our_ fight too! He froze our teammate, almost everyone in JNPR, and injured Blake, so this is _personal._ " answered Weiss as Josh raised his eyebrow.

"Plus, the only weapons that so far affected Reaper are ours, so we need to work as a team and exploit his weakness." added Ruby seriously as Weiss looked at her in wonder of her change of attitude.

 _'She remembered Reaper's weakness and is determined to help me. Just like me when I was starting out.'_ thought Josh, recalling his discovery of his first Psycho Pawn's weakness. Josh _slightly_ smiled under his collar before turning serious and making room for RW.

"Get on." simply commanded Josh as RW smiled and nodded before getting on the Mystic Carpet as it flew off with them in tow.

"Got... to help... them." groaned Blake while painfully getting up before Ozpin put a hand on her injured shoulder, causing her to wince in pain.

"I don't think so, Miss Belladona. Your back and shoulder is injured from the laser. It should take a while for your Aura to heal your injuries, but we need to get to the infirmary to make sure it's nothing severe." explained Ozpin before the victims suddenly floated in mid-air, courtesy of Glynda who just walked in and used her telekinesis.

"Don't forget that there are many students here that are in possible critical condition. The infirmary would keep an eye on them." added Glynda as she dragged the students while Ozpin carried Blake by the shoulder to the infirmary.

"I wonder why only _their_ weapons worked against Reaper." wondered Jaune before following.

 **(Vale Rooftops)**

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Reaper while flying above the busy streets. The citizens below ran and screamed in terror after seeing the Psycho-Pawn. Reaper momentarily stopped and floated above the rooftop of a high building to look down at the city below.

"If I can't absorb people's essences one at a time, then I'll absorb them in mass quantities! AHAHAHAHAH-Gyah!" Reaper declared before being shot in the back by something. He turned around to find Josh, Ruby and Weiss on a flying carpet with Josh's Laser Lamp smoking from the blast it just shot.

"Not so fast you skull faced freak!" Ruby shouted.

"We won't let you harm any of the innocent civilians!" Weiss added.

"HAHAHAHAH! You think you can stop me? Please you must be joking! You're seriously going to defeat ME while you three fools are riding a flying carpet?" Reaper mocked and asked.

"No we won't need to, cause you're about to be grounded! Weiss! Now!" Josh shouted.

"Right!" Weiss replied before nodding. She readied her weapon and created six glyphs to grab both of Reaper's hands, feet, and wings.

"What?!" Reaper responded in shock as he was held mid-air by the glyphs and struggled to get out with no success.

"Ready Ruby?" Josh asked as he rubbed the Laser Lamp three times and aimed it at Reaper while Ruby brought out Crescent Rose in gun mode, loaded it, and also aimed it at Reaper.

"Ready Josh!" Ruby said as she looked at Josh with a determined look on her face and then looked back at Reaper.

"Then let's do this! Jenji Shining Attack!" Josh shouted as he fired a golden energy projection of Jenji at Reaper that punched and scratched at Reaper's right wing, at the same time Ruby fired five powerful shots at Reaper's left wing.

"Aghhh!" Reaper shrieked as his wings were hit by the two attacks and became shattered.

"Weiss. Drop him." Josh said.

"With pleasure." Weiss stated as she made the glyphs carrying Reaper's hands and feet disappear.

"What?! No-Ahhhhh! GAH!" Reaper exclaimed as he fell to rooftop and landed headfirst.

"Alright girls, you come up with a plan. I'll hold off this Halloween reject to buy you both time." Josh explained as the carpet landed a few feet below the rooftop and he jumped off of it.

"Got it." synced Ruby and Weiss as they flew away on the carpet, leaving Josh alone to face the Psycho Pawn who began to recover and stand up with his head upside down. Reaper used both his hands to turn his head to its original position and summoned his scythe in his left hand.

"You have made me very angry Ranger! You shouldn't have done that..." Reaper threatened as he held his scythe with both hands and glared at Josh.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it won't work, cause I don't fear the reaper you bag of bones." Josh retorted as he crossed his arms and looked at Reaper.

"Grrr...when I'm done with you Ranger there won't be anything left for your friends to rescue!" Reaper bellowed.

"Actually if there's anyone who'll need a rescue around here it'll be you bonehead!" Josh remarked as a quadruple-buttoned Morpher with a blue/gold logo appeared on his wrist.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Josh shouted while doing hand motions before pressing the top left button.

 **~Lightspeed Rescue: Red Ranger Morphing Sequence~**

The background changed to a tunnel similar to RPM as Josh thrust his hands forward before a red/white shield symbol appeared in front of him. Suddenly, it passed through Josh, forming his Ranger suit except for his visor before his 'gas-mask' came up and the visor hid it alongside his face while the logo appeared behind him.

 **~End Morphing Sequence~**

Josh's Ranger suit is primarily red with a large white X on his chest. His gloves and boots are white with gold braces. His helmet has white stripes in a plus pattern and a shield shaped visor.

"Red Lightspeed Ranger Rescue Ready!" saluted Red Lightspeed Ranger before getting into his pose.

"Say your prayers Red Ranger!" Reaper declared as he ran at Red Lightspeed Ranger only to get shot by a blast from his Rescue Blaster.

"Let's make this fight a little more even. V-Lancer!" Red Lightspeed Ranger commanded as he pulled out the Red V-Lancer in lance mode and charged at Reaper. The two clashed weapons as Ruby and Weiss watched them fight while circling around Reaper to come up with a plan to stop Reaper.

 _'We can't let Josh down, not after what he told me and Weiss earlier.'_ Ruby thought to herself.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Josh, Ruby and Weiss are riding on the carpet on their way to stop Reaper. Josh looks over at Ruby and Weiss._

 _"Josh, I don't think Weiss and I can work together. I mean, she and I are so different from one another. She's strict and uptight. I'm loose and flexible. She's antisocial. I'm friendly. I just don't think it'll work." sighed Ruby._

 _"No. You're wrong. I know you both can work together." Josh replied._

 _"How can you be so sure?" Weiss asked._

 _"Because...I know another situation just like the one you two are in right now." Josh answered._

 _"You have?" synced Weiss and Ruby._

 _"Yeah. You see, there was a group of police and law enforcement officers called Space Patrol Delta or S.P.D. for short. There was a cadet named Sky Tate, he was a lot like you Weiss. Uptight, strict, and antisocial. Sky had dreamed of being a Red Ranger, a leader of a team. Just like you." Josh began._

 _"Why was it so important to him?" Ruby asked._

 _"Well you see, Sky's father was a Red Ranger and he was Sky's hero, so Sky wanted to grow up to be just like him. However; he also wanted to become a Red Ranger to honor his father." Josh responded._

 _"What...happened to his father?" Weiss asked in concern._

 _"Sky's father...he died in the line of duty to bring in a dangerous criminal named Mirloc. Now Mirloc was captured and locked away in prison for his crimes, but...Sky's father didn't survive his battle with Mirloc. Sky was only a kid when this incident occurred..." Josh explained to the two huntresses who gasped in response._

 _"Well with a background like that surely his superior made him a Ranger like his father." Weiss theorized._

 _"Oh Sky was made a Ranger alright, but his color was blue, not red." Josh said._

 _"What?! That's absurd! His father died in the line of duty! Clearly he should have been given the position of Red Ranger!" Weiss ranted._

 _"So...if Sky didn't become Red Ranger, who did?" Ruby inquired._

 _"A thief. Named Jack Landors. Jack had no training, felt no sense of responsibility, and had never even expressed interest in being a leader or a Red Ranger." Josh replied._

 _"WHAT!? But he'd been training for it all his life! That was his legacy! His birthright! Why wasn't he made Red Ranger?" Weiss shouted angrily._

 _"Simple. Sky might have had the determination for a Red Ranger, but he didn't have the leadership skills to be one. He wasn't open minded, he didn't work well with others, and he was always uptight about things. Do those traits sound familiar to you Weiss?" Josh asked._

 _"What? So just because I'm not nice to people and always serious I don't qualify to be a leader!?" Weiss exclaimed in anger._

 _"Josh, if Jack never wanted to be a leader why was he chosen to be one?" Ruby questioned._

 _"Jack, much like Sky, had flaws of his own. He was headstrong, cocky, and a slacker." Josh responded._

 _"Now why does that sound familiar?" Weiss mockingly inquired as she looked at Ruby._

 _"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed._

 _"Girls! Let me finish. Do you really want to know why Ozpin put you both in your respective positions on team RWBYJ?" Josh asked._

 _"YES!" synced Ruby and Weiss._

 _"It was to help you both improve on the skills you lack. Ruby, you've never had to work with anyone else besides Yang. Weiss, you always see things as black and white, letting first impressions and glances judge a person for who they are. He wants you to change your weakness into strengths. Let me ask you both something. When you both first came to Beacon, what roles did you both want when assigned to a team?" Josh inquired._

 _"I...just wanted to be on team with Yang to help me out. I didn't want to be stuck with new people." Ruby stated._

 _"And I wanted to be leader of team with people who were disciplined and experienced in combat." Weiss replied._

 _"But that's what YOU both wanted. At one point in your life you need to expand your horizons. Experience new things, meet new people, learn new skills. Ruby, you need to learn how to work together with other people besides Yang and Weiss you need to learn how to be more open minded and less judgmental. Both of you have different ideals, fighting styles, and reactions to situations. You need to understand that one of you can't just suddenly change the way they are just so that you can better work with the other. Ruby can't magically become a hard boiled soldier Weiss, and Ruby, Weiss can't magically change into a wacky party girl. You need to stop bickering and better get to know one another. That's the only way you'll both be able to work together. Every group of Power Rangers always needed one thing to defeat their enemies and protect the innocent people. Teamwork." Josh explained._

 _The two huntress took a moment and thought about what Josh said._

 _"I see Reaper up ahead!" Josh shouted as he looked back at the front of the carpet seeing Reaper flying around the city._

 _"Great! But...how do we keep him from flying off like last time?" Ruby questioned._

 _"I have an idea about that, but before that I need to ask. Can I trust you both to look out for each other and work together to help me beat Reaper?" Josh asked the two huntresses in response._

 _Ruby and Weiss looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at Josh._

 _"Yes." Ruby and Weiss replied._

 _"Alright. Here's the plan..." Josh began._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Ruby and Weiss continued to circle around Reaper as he had knocked the V-Lancer out of Red Lightspeed Ranger's hands and kicked him in the chest to knock him back slightly.

"Gah! Alright time to try a new tactic! Battle Booster!" Red Lightspeed Ranger commanded as the Battle Booster appeared on his left wrist.

"Hmph. That doesn't scare me." Reaper remarked.

"It's not supposed to. Battle Booster! Full Power!" Red Lightspeed Ranger shouted as his left fist glowed and he jumped at Reaper to punch him in the chest and breaking some of the ice covering it as a result. By the end of it all, Red Lightspeed Ranger's left fist was impeded into Reaper's chest.

"Gyahhhh-Ahahahahah!" Reaper cackled as he pulled the fist out of his chest slowly.

"What?!" Red Lightspeed Ranger snarled.

"Heheheheh. Sorry, I guess you're going to get left out in the cold!" Reaper stated as the ice on his chest repaired itself and slashed at Red Lightspeed Ranger with his scythe causing sparks to exit his chest.

"Josh!" synced Ruby and Weiss in concern.

"Weiss I have a plan this time. I _really_ do. Do you have any red Dust on you right now?" Ruby asked.

"I do. Why?" Weiss wondered.

"First things first; we need to get down there and I need to help Josh out by unleashing fire on Reaper." Ruby explained.

"Why? To melt him? That dust won't be enough to melt that kind of ice." Weiss reasoned.

"I know, but I have a plan to take care of that. So...do you trust me?" Ruby questioned as she extended her hand to Weiss who looked away and hesitated for a moment before accepting Ruby's handshake.

"For now." Weiss said. Reaper walked up to Red Lightspeed Ranger and prepared to swing his scythe at Lightspeed Red while he was on the ground and holding his chest in pain.

"Prepare to feel the cold and icy embrace of death Red Ranger..." Reaper declared as his scythe's blade glowed red.

"Not so fast!" Ruby and Weiss shouted as they jumped off the carpet and kicked Reaper in the chest.

"GAHHH!" Reaper exclaimed as he was knocked back by the kick and held his chest in pain.

Ruby and Weiss landed in front of Red Lightspeed Ranger and Ruby ran over at him, knelt down in front of him and offered him her hand.

"Josh, are you okay?" Ruby wondered.

"Ughhhh...I've been better. Thanks." Red Lightspeed Ranger replied as he took Ruby's hand that pulled him up.

"Josh do you have any weapons that can produce fire or heat by any chance?" Ruby asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. Thermal Blaster!" Red Lightspeed Ranger responded as he pulled out a new blaster weapon. He pulled the back of the blaster towards him and caused the bottom of the other weapon to extend the barrel and give two new yellow barrels, afterwards he took the battle booster off of his wrist and placed it into a gap in the center of the blaster. The trio noticed Reaper starting to get back up.

"Quick Josh! Weiss! Ready your weapons!" Ruby order as Weiss's Myrtenaster glowed red and Red Lightspeed Ranger hit the buttons 818 on his battle booster.

"I'm going to three suffer slowly and painfully!" Reaper declared as he ran at the trio.

"Now fire!" Ruby commanded as both Red Lightspeed Ranger and Weiss unleashed a stream of fire on Reaper from their weapons.

"GYAHHHH! It'll take more than that to defeat me!" Reaper stated as he was hit by the blasts, but quickly began to endure them.

"Actually, (smirks) I'm counting on it!" Ruby remarked before pulling out her Crescent Rose and charging at Reaper. At first it looks like she's about to attack him, but instead she begins to run around the Psycho Pawn at super fast speed.

"Oh I'm so scared! You want to play a ring around the rosy! Ha! You three are only delaying the inevitable! I will bring fear and terror to this city! And no one will stop me-What?!" Reaper bellowed and boasted before touching his shoulder and notice it feeling more watery than usual.

"Wooohoo!" Ruby shouted as she continued to run around Reaper at super speed.

"What-What's happening?! What are you doing!?" Reaper questioned as the ice surrounding his body began to melt.

"Of course! Ruby, that's genius!" Red Lightspeed Ranger realized.

"What? What is it Josh?" Weiss wondered.

"By running around Reaper while he's being affected by our fire attacks, Ruby's creating an air vacuum to add more oxygen to the fire! Making it hotter and hotter for Reaper and causing the icy layer protecting his body to melt!" Red Lightspeed Ranger explained.

"Wow that's...actually a pretty brilliant idea. I'll admit I'm impressed." Weiss replied.

"AGGHHH! No! Stop it! Stop it you little brat!" Reaper threatened as he continuously attempted to swing his scythe at Ruby only for her to easily dodge the attempts while using her semblance.

"Nah nah nah nah nah~!" Ruby taunted as she pulled down her right eye lid and stuck her tongue at Reaper while still running. Ruby then began to move faster and faster as the air vacuum she created began to transform into a small fiery vortex that completely engulfed Reaper.

"GAHHHHHHHH NOOOO!" Reaper shouted as he took the full force of the vortex. The vortex them momentarily exploded in the center, then in the blink of an eye Ruby dashed next to Weiss and stood next to her as she and Red Lightspeed Ranger stopped shooting their weapons and lowered them. The area where Reaper stood was encompassed by steam and once cleared, revealed Reaper on his knees exhaling in pain. His body was also now fully exposed with only skeletal bones and no ice to protect them. He eventually got up and stood in a battle ready stance.

"Gahhhh...it...it'll take more than that to defeat me!" Reaper bellowed as he charged at Ruby.

"Take this!" Ruby declared as she fired several shots from her Crescent Rose at Reaper.

"Gyah? Gah! Grrr...YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE MINE!" Reaper proclaimed as he jumped up to slash at Ruby.

"Ruby! Hiiiyah!" Weiss shouted as she jumped up and stabbed Reaper in the chest.

"GAHHH!" Reaper screamed in anger and was struck in the chest by Weiss's weapon and fell from the ground.

"Nice one Weiss. Now I'd say it's time to send this skeleton back to the grave!" Red Lightspeed Ranger suggested.

"Agreed." synced Ruby and Weiss. Weiss's Myrtenaster glowed a bright white color as Ruby began to engulf her Crescent Rose in rose petals. The two huntresses then ran at Reaper (with Weiss running to the left of Reaper and Ruby to the right)

"Snowy Petal Double Slash!" Ruby announced as she and Weiss ran by Reaper and both slashed him horizontally on opposite directions.

"GYAH!" Reaper screamed in pain while several sparks came off his body as a result of the attack.

"And now it's my turn!" Red Lightspeed Ranger stated as he picked up his V-Lancer with the blade of the weapon glowing red.

"Aghhh... Gahh... Oh no..." Reaper realized as he held his chest in pain as it was smoking from the most recent double attack from Weiss and Ruby before looking up and noticing Red Lightspeed Ranger wielding the V-Lancer with both hands preparing to unleash his final attack.

"V-Lancer! V-Slash! HIYAH! HYAH!" Lightspeed Red proclaimed as he slashed his V-Lancer underhanded to the left diagonally and then to the right to create a 'V' shaped slash at Reaper.

"GYAHHHHHHHH! Hah Hahah. You-you three are merely prolonging your own destruction! The-the Psycho Rangers shall bring ruin to this world one day, and there will be no one who can stop them! But for now...I hope you all freeze in hell! HAHAHAHAHAH! GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reaper shouted as he fell on the ground and exploded while the three heroes were looking in his direction. Ruby and Weiss had a concerned look on their faces after hearing the ominous warning from the Psycho-Pawn. Red Lightspeed Ranger looked around the area for any sign of Reaper growing, but found nothing but an orb of white/red energy flying away, not noticed by his teammates.

 **(Beacon Infirmary)**

Jaune held Pyrrha's frozen hand in comfort as he and Blake look at their frozen teammates until suddenly, a peppermint-like flash consumed the room, forcing the students, doctors and Professor to close their eyes momentarily. When they looked back, they widened their eyes in happiness to see the victims no longer as ice.

"PYRRHA!" cried Jaune as he lunged towards Pyrrha and hugged her, causing her to blush brightly.

"NORA!" cried Ren as he hugged Nora, having a similar scene to JP's.

"Yang, are you alright?" asked Blake concerned as she noticed her partner scowling at the window facing the city.

"I'm fine, Blake. (groans and shivers) Although I could use a hot cocoa." grunted Yang while shivering. Glynda glared at the city while taking out her crop.

"Mr. Martinez has a _lot_ of explaining to do." frowned Glynda as Ozpin sighed.

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Josh is currently sitting in Ozpin's office as Ozpin examined the footage of Reaper's battles.

"Is this one of the Psycho-Pawns you mentioned?" asked Ozpin when he finished as Josh nods.

"You never told us what their goal is, Mr. Martinez." glared Glynda by Ozpin as the latter sighed at her venomous attitude.

"Their goal is universal domination, nothing more, nothing less." simply answered Josh as Glynda narrowed her glare and prepared to grab her crop.

"I'm afraid we need more details, Mr. Martinez, such as (rewinds video to show the energy orb) what was that orb that came out of Reaper and how come beside yours, only Ruby and Weiss' attacks can affect it." calmly requested Ozpin while glancing at Glynda, who looked away.

"Well, you deserve the right to know since I trust you, _and_ my teammates." sighed Josh annoyed while looking at the door. Getting the message, Ozpin looked at the door and sipped his coffee.

"No need to eavesdrop, RWBY and JNPR. If you wanted the information, you should've asked first." assured Ozpin as the door opened, revealing RWBY and JNPR now huddled on the ground from tripping.

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Jaune as he crawled from the huddle.

"Ozpin most likely sensed your signature auras while my senses are strong enough to tell the difference." scoffed Josh without looking.

"Like a Faunus?" asked Blake as the teams stood up before Josh scowled.

" _Beyond_ that." scowled Josh with his arms folded.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." scoffed Weiss with her hands on her hips.

"You asked for it. (sniffs the air) Ozpin, did you put in some foam and 2 lumps of sugar in your low-caffeine coffee this morning?" asked Josh as Ozpin widened his eyes before breathing into his palm and sniffing it, only to smell caffeine.

"He's _right_. Even up close, I can't tell the difference with the smell." complimented Ozpin impressed as Glynda resisted glaring at the increasingly dangerous Ranger.

"We're getting off topic here!" informed Yang with her eyes flashing crimson.

"Calm down, Yang. I was getting to that. (takes out Scroll and shows a rainbow with 13 colors) The Psycho Society is made up of 13 members, one for each color; Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Pink, White, Gold, Silver, Orange, Purple, Crimson, and Navy. Each of them have different powers. The ones that Reaper was created from, Psychos White and Red, control ice and fire respectively. The orb (points at the image) that got out of Reaper is made up of Ranger Essence." began Josh.

"Ranger Essence?" blinked the group.

"It's similar to Aura. Everyone has it, but instead of a Semblance, it can be differed by color. The Psycho-Pawns are created to collect the matching Essences for their creators to strengthen them. Ozpin, I'm sure that you also noticed Ruby and Weiss' Essence acting up recently." noted Josh as Ozpin nods.

"What are you talking about? I didn't feel anything." asked Ruby confused.

"On the contrary, you _did_. You see, the simplest way to tell if a Psycho-Pawn is near would be for a person with a matching Essence to have it react in some way. Psycho-Pawns absorb them through negative emotions, such as doubt (points at Ruby) or jealousy." pointed Josh with his other hand at Weiss.

"Now that I think about it, (looks down) I've been having these sudden chills recently." nodded Weiss.

"Of course you would, Ice Queen." smirked Yang as Weiss glared at her.

"She may have a point. I've been feeling more doubtful as well." agreed Ruby as Josh nodded.

"Fortunately, the Pawns have a weakness. They're also vulnerable to the matching Essences, so if physically capable, the person would be able to defeat the Pawn, regardless of weapon." explained Josh.

"So _that's_ why our weapons had no effect on Reaper." realized Ren as he looks at Stormflower.

"Wait, if these Pawns have different Ranger Essences, then how come you're able to defeat them?" asked Yang confused.

"Because I have the _rarest_ Essence of them all. Rainbow." answered Josh.

"That's not a color." argued Yang as Weiss face-palmed.

"Yang, you dolt! Rainbow means he has all the colors, so he can affect any Psycho-Pawn, regardless of Essence." explained Weiss as Josh nodded.

"That's correct, Miss Schnee. Now with this information, I'm afraid it should be kept secret from outside sources. (Weiss was about to protest) Don't forget, Miss Schnee, that only Mr. Martinez and I could sense Ranger Essences. If word of this new enemy gets out, then it would cause a mass panic and many criminals will stop at nothing to ally with the Psycho Society." explained Ozpin as the teens (except for Josh) solemnly nods.

"We understand, Professor." agreed Pyrrha.

"Good. You may leave." ordered Glynda as everyone prepare to leave the office.

"Oh, and one more thing, RWBYJ. (said team turns their heads) During all the chaos today, the staff managed to move the beds back into your room and took out the large one, so no awkward moments will take place anymore." chuckled Ozpin at the sight of RWBY's blushes while Josh used the opportunity to sneak out of the office.

"Hormone-driven fools." muttered Josh while leaving, nobody noticing Blake's bow twitch as she heard it, making her blush further.

 **(Beacon Hallway)**

As Josh walks to RWBYJ's dorm, he looks at his wrist as an Anime Morpher appeared on it.

 _'Why did I get a Ranger Vision on Power Rangers in an anime reality? Is this Zordon's way of telling me that I'll need their power soon?'_ mentally wondered Josh before a burst of rose petals appeared beside him.

"Hey Josh?" smiled Ruby as she walks beside her teammate.

"What?" snarled Josh while the Anime Morpher disappeared. Ruby sighed at the sight of Josh going to his dark side, but smiled curiously.

"Why did Jack become the Red S.P.D Ranger if he was a thief?" asked Ruby curiously.

"He wasn't a thief because of his own selfishness. He wanted to help the homeless, being a homeless person himself, so he worked alongside runaway Elizabeth Delgado, otherwise known as Z, to use their special abilities to pull robberies so they could help the homeless. More or less, they were pulling a Robin Hood. (shrugs) When S.P.D caught them in their second attempt, Jack was offered a chance to be a Ranger. At first, he rejected the opportunity out of humiliation, but when he saw the S.P.D Rangers in trouble, Jack took up the offer and became the Red S.P.D Ranger, much to Sky's disappointment." explained Josh with his arms folded.

"Wow, he sounds like a really cool guy." complimented Ruby as Josh shrugged.

"Now there's one last thing we need to discuss. (Ruby looks confused) Where am I gonna sleep for the night?" wondered Josh with a finger on his chin, unaware of Ruby's blush.

"Um, Josh. (Josh ignores her) If you like, you could... sleep with me." offered Ruby with a deeper blush. Much to her surprise, Josh sighed out of annyance.

"We're _still_ going on about that? (Ruby nods) Fine!" snarled Josh as Ruby smiled when they reached their dorm room.

 _Captain's Log 04_

 _I'm feeling much better now, so I'll be more detailed for this log._

 _Thanks to Weiss' jealousy of Ruby being the leader and Ruby continuously doubting herself, Psychos Red and White created a Psycho-Pawn with cryokinetic abilities as well as having a matching hood to Ruby's._

 _After I told Ruby and Weiss the story of Sky Tate and Jack Landors, they managed to work together and defeated Reaper with me._

 _I held back a LOT since Ruby and Weiss needed this to teach them a lesson._

 _Can't believe I have to say this, but if I'm gonna fight alongside them against these foes with new powers, I need an upgrade._

 _That's right. After studying about Semblance and Aura more, my theory of the revived villains gaining a Semblance for a power boost is confirmed._

 _Now, the question is, who will unlock my Aura and Semblance?_

 _Should it be one of the staff members?_

 _RWBY?_

 _JNPR?_

 _Why didn't Reaper grow when we defeated him?_

 _There are many questions and not many answers. I may discover them sooner then I think._

 _...I'm sounding like Paradox, aren't I?_

 **Power Ranger Villain Database (origin, gender, theme, weapon, element)**

 **Icy Red Reaper: Created by Psychos Red and White to collect Ruby and Weiss' Ranger Essence. Male. Christmas version of the Reaper. Ice Scythe. Ice**


End file.
